


Flames of Justice

by ConEno



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Eventual Tagging, Fear of Heights, Fights, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, I know it's a tacky title, M/M, Multi, Other, Underground, Violence, bad past, half human, half monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConEno/pseuds/ConEno
Summary: William was simply living his long life on the surface, hiding the fact he's half monster.Until he come across a kid running away.Chasing after the kid, thinking they were in danger,the end result caused him to fall into the Underground.





	1. Chapter 1

He yawns, settled between some trees at night in a public park. Full moon out and about in the sky, surrounded be few stars. Not easy to see so many since the city has ‘light’ pollution.

Snorting, he was ready to sleep off the night, until he heard trouble. And not far away.

Some drunk guys seems to try getting their way of ‘fun’ with a lady who only seemed to be on her way home from work. Telling by the black and white suit and simple purse.

Sighing, he stands up. Walking over towards them. Soon as one of them grabbed her arm. He calls out.

“Don’t you guys have anything better to do than harassing a lady? It’s late at night. And the poor thing just wanna go home, far away from you guys. So I suggest you let go of her.”

He doesn’t think has seen a lady look so grateful before. But suppose in this situation, it’s given.

There were only two of them.

Checking their stats, he frowned. They had EXP, though not raised LV from one.

They sneered, yelling out.

“Nonya of ya business, guy. Why don’t ya mind ya own buuusssiness.” The guy drawled. Yeah… drunk enough to do something stupid.

“It’s my business, I’m an officer after all.” He smiled, showing his badge from underneath his shirt, one he had carrying around his neck at all time. He didn’t look like one, concerning he was wearing black and white sports hoodie, purple grey t-shirt, dark blue ripped jeans. And he was wearing a hoodie right now, hiding his face in the dark night.

Though it didn’t deter them from standing up for themselves. Luckily though, he let go of the lady. He slowly walked closer to the drunkards, subtly signalling the lady to walk away.

“So what? What’re ya gonna do ‘bout it. Arrest us for flirtin’?”

“That wasn’t flirting sir, that was basically harassment, and from my point of view, an empty park which almost gives you guys privilege of attempting rape by the way you manhandled her.”

The lady was now long gone. Most likely taken a different route home.

The guys looks like they want to fight, and one of them slapped their companion’s arm, signalling to look where the lady went. Then turned sneering at him.

“Ya gonna pay for that!”

They attempt to come closer to throw a punch.

He simply smiled and said.

“Sure. If you think you can punch a flame.”

They looked confused while angered.

In that second, he snapped his fingers. Like instant illusion magic, he turned his body into yellow flames. Except for his clothes, taking down his hoodie, giving them a smile like one see on carved pumpkin on Halloween.

The guys widened their eyes in fear, and run off screaming. ‘Demon’, ‘Monster’ and such.

He huffed, causing smoke to puff out. He’s a hybrid, and monsters hasn’t exactly existed for a long time by his knowledge. Monsters had been forgotten on the surface far as he knows, thinking it of mere movie props and for storytelling. And he has lived about half the time after the war between monsters and humans. But he still got the story from his father, who were a flame as well.

One of the remaining survivors of monster kind.

He really wished he wasn’t alone, or needed to hide the fact he was one.

Walking home, having the mood completely gone to camp out. He turn himself back to human form, messy blond hair returned with grey eyes.

Just as he were to leave the park to a more public street, he noticed a figure running through the bushes. Small as a kid!?

Not questioning why the kid were out late, he needed to get after them. They might be in trouble, and kids are practically weak points for him. Instinct serve to protect.

It quickly turned out they were running towards the mountain, and phew, that kid got stamina, determined to run to one place.

It became quickly a hassle when losing sight of the kid multiple times, though something in his mind was telling directions. It was really odd, though he didn’t questioned it either. Just followed the gut instinct to listen.

And it worked, he reached the kid as they stopped before… a cavern!? A deep hole in the ground by the looks of it. And the kid were on the edge. Before he could call after them , they leaned forward to fall. He panicked. Yelling out.

“KID!” They startled, turning around, though lost their footing. Running to reach out he had managed to grab the kid by arm, swinging them away from the cliff… only to be falling himself, seeing their shocked red eyes as the last thing he saw falling mid-air.

And everything went dark.

 

~ * ~

 

He groaned, he woke up to feeling pain on his shoulder and his head, leaving him a bit disoriented while he tried to sit up. Though albeit slowly. Finding himself being in middle of a yellow flower patch.

He heaved in heavy breath as he come to realization he had managed to dislocate his shoulder, wincing in pain. As well seem to remember something else. The kid. Looking around, they didn’t seem to be down here. With a relieved sigh, he looked up, barely squinting to be able to tell slight light from above.

He fell quite far, and doubt he would be able to climb back up. Not that he would want to either. Honestly, he never liked heights. It was surprising he was brave enough to save the kid from the crater.

His head pounded, nevertheless, he needed to find a way source for water, hopefully food as well. Or else he would starve to death down here. Then something else caught his attention.

These were columns, long time aged for centuries, still. It was a good sign. Perhaps there was a way out.

Managing to stand up, he limped forward from what seems to be an open door to somewhere.

What he didn’t expect in the next room, was a single yellow flower in a grass patch, three times bigger than the flowers from previous room, swaying in non-existent breeze.

“Finally!” He startled from a high-pitched voice break out, and leaves from the flower turned exasperated up. “Just how long were you going to keep me wai-” the flower had turned.

Both him and the flower froze at the sight of each other.

Well, for one thing. He knew talking flowers doesn’t exist back above, second, it was a freaking talking flower!

“Well, you’re new here.” The flower looked amused and deep thinking. Though he couldn’t help but somehow tell that this flower was a kid for some reason.

“Yeah...” He answered. “… are you a monster?” he was slightly hopeful. And the flower took notice of that.

“Yeah. Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower.” They smiled sweetly, giving a cartoony look.

“Seriously!?” he was smiling widely. Another monster. Alive. Right before him!

Flowey tilted their head curiously at him, which made him realize he hadn’t introduced himself.

“I’m William, William Ignis. Are there others like you?”

Flowey gave a conflicted smile, though brushed it off easily.

“If you mean monsters, yeah. The whole Underground is filled with them. But if you meant me…” Flowey gave a forlorn look.

“Oh, sorry. But yeah, I meant monsters generally. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Doesn’t matter.” The flower stood straight back up, giving another smile. Though this seemed more like a fake one. “I need to teach you how the Underground works, human.” he pointed out the last word heavy. Which kinda slight gave a stung. He wasn’t really a complete one.

“Down here…” he sensed tugging motion from his chest. A soft pop in his mind as he widened his sight to what was before him. A soul. His soul. Heart shaped as it stood upright brimming yellow, giving purple sheen and green glow. “… souls are at stake.” Making him arched an apprehensive eyebrow. Though didn’t say anything about him not being a whole human. Or to why he started a confrontation.

Though Flower grinned evil like one see in a horror movie.

“Looks like you know how to gain LV.”

Will widened his eyes in surprise, this flower had checked his stats.

“Let me do you a favour and put you out of misery. D I E !” Flowey had summoned multiple circles of small white pellets he recognized easily as magic.

Before he could retort to defence, even so much tried turning himself into a flame monster again. A ball of fire came and struck Flowey, though managed to hide underground before it actually hit him.

“What a terrible creature, torturing poor youth.”

He turned, shocked yet again. It was a giant goat monster. Pristine white fur, two small horns and long ears like a bunny. Looking pretty soft. Wearing a purple white robe with golden embroiders, having a rune mark on her chest. Her ruby red eyes looking at him now, looking slightly worried.

“Oh, did that creature hurt you?”

She kneeled before him. Just realized that he was on his knees, feeling slightly weak. Though he didn’t look away in awe at her. He shook his head slightly.

“You’re beautiful…” he slapped his hand over mouth in mild horror. Quite the first impression. Good going William.

She blushed slightly, though seem to wave it off.

“Thank you… may I see your shoulder?” he nodded, giving her full access. He didn’t know why, but somehow she feels so trustworthy after the event of his second encounter with a monster. Perhaps she reminded him of his mother?

“Hm, I can put it back in place, if that’s alright with you?”

“Better than doing it on my own as I planned.”

“Alright, on count of three.”

He braced himself.

“One…”

“Two.”

She pushed his shoulder in place.

He managed to bit back a scream, nevertheless, the pain was excruciating. Not have expected she would retort to the fake countdown.

Breathing only heavily now, he realized she had embraced him when he fell down, checking over his head wound.

“May I heal you as well? It’s healing magic. It would help ease the pain.”

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

For the first time for a long, long time. He felt something warm embracing his wounds, easing the pain. He accepted it fully, not realizing the surprise of the goat lady above him. How her magic wouldn’t heal unless he slightly trusted her. And the flow going with ease like a family member embracing love, it meant he gave full trust. Softly looking down on him with a smile as he had passed out again.

 

~ * ~

 

William woke up for a second time, feeling a whole lot better than the first time. Then he was aware he was lying in a bed. Blinking he looked around, even though it was slightly dark he could tell he was in a kid’s room.

It was so much at a short time, pinching himself slightly in wonder if this was a dream.

Nope, it hurt.

Not a dream.

He stood up from the bed, finding himself lack of his hoodie and his necklace badge. He only found the badge on a stand and put it on. But his hoodie were gone. Why?

Walking out the bedroom he were embraced by the scent of pastry with cinnamon and flowery smell. And the hallway coloured pale yellow with the décor. Though when he saw the yellow flower, he couldn’t help but to cringe slightly at the reminder of Flowey.

He found stairs leading down to somewhere, however, not his priority. It was the goat lady. He needed to know more. How many more were they. How much of his father’s stories were true.

…

And could he be part of them? Not needing to hide any more like a human only.

He finds himself in a living room, though it was quiet. Going to check in the kitchen, he only saw a pie baking in the oven. Wonder where she is?

He went back to the living room that only had a comfy chair by the fireplace, bookshelves covering entire wall on opposite side, and a smaller one by the fireplace. At a safe distance from not being caught on fire.

He found himself a book he never had read before, then sit down at the dining table to wait. He wasn’t rude to leave anywhere since she helped him this much.

Luckily, it took only about five minutes later before he heard a door open, and goat lady herself came walking into the living room, startled to see him sitting there.

“Oh, you’re awake!” she smiled in relief, coming closer as she held what he recognized was his hoodie. Handing it over to him. “I had this fixed by an acquaintance, it was rather ripped. I hope that was alright?”

“Yeah, plenty. Thanks.” It may be an old hoodie, what she didn’t know was something he treasured as long as he could. And to his surprise it looked new. He would have thought it was just a renewed one if it wasn’t for the sewn in emblem of angel wings on the upper right sleeve.

“Well, suppose introduction will do. My name is Toriel, I’m the keeper of the Ruins.”

He snapped his head up in shock, looking at her with slight disbelief.

“Wait, as in Queen Toriel?” he asked.

She blinked, surprised at his reaction.

“Yes, though I have left that title a long ago. How did you know? I were under impression that humans have forgotten about monster kind?”

“Oh… uh.” He winced, he didn’t expect to be ratted out that quickly to how he knew. And he didn’t want to lie either. “I heard stories from my dad.”

“Huh, what kind of stories?” she seemed intrigued, taking a seat across him.

Well, here goes nothing. He had his father’s stories to prove, and himself. He just hopes she recognize them.

“Well, one being you made pie made of nothing but cream and snails as a prank to Gerson, because he had been sneaking eating fruits in your kitchen. And to your surprise, he loved it instead and practically begging for more of them.”

She widened her eyes, seeming to recall the memory.

“How…? There shouldn’t be people around to even remember such thing.”

“Well, my father remembered.”

“… What’s your father’s name?”

Whelp, here goes nothing.

“Fintan Ignis…”

Her eyes widened in shock. Barely whispered ‘what’?

“Yeah… uhm.” He sighed, summoning his soul as she looked at him in shock, not knowing what to do. “Please don’t be afraid of me.” He looked sadly at her, barely murmured the sentence as he slowly turned himself to a yellow flame monster, causing his soul visibly reshape and turn white with a golden glow. The heart standing inverted.

Pushing his soul back, he waited. His flames dimmed in slight nervous fear, looking sickly yellow.

Glancing up like a scolded child, fiddling his hands on the table. He saw her sat still in shock and disbelief.

It took whole five minutes before she erupted, suddenly standing up causing the chair to fall.

“OH MY GOODNESS!” Making him jump startled from the tensed silence, falling backwards with loss of balance with the chair.

“ _Ow…_ ”

“Oh goodness! I’m sorry, but it’s just that you… and your father!” she had mixed emotions.

“ _Yup, dad fell in love with a human._ ” he were reached a humanoid paw to help him back up, and he were relieved. She wasn’t showing disgust or fear of him. Rather happy, disbelief, sadness and much more that couldn’t be explained.

“Oh, I need to know everything…” then she smelled in the air. “While we eat the pie! Oh, my goodness.” She rushed into the kitchen.

He doesn’t think she will stop saying that sentence anytime soon.

Nevertheless, he felt a burden lightened on his shoulders. He doesn’t need to be afraid, not for being who he is. Can be himself without harsh judgement.

Perhaps this was the best moment happening for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

“After the war was over, my father woke up to find himself alone. He had tried looking for survivors only to find no one. Thinking he was alone, last of the monster kind, last of his own kin.

He couldn’t go to the humans to ask what happened without risking of getting himself killed. So he had made himself a place to stay by the mountain after the humans left. Bury the dust of monsters in to the top of the mountain, thinking it was for the best to grant them a great view over the horizon, basking under the sunlight and stars. Taking the weapons that were left and destroyed them but his own sword and shield.

A couple century went, finding that humans had gone killing off the mages. Execute them because they practised magic.

And that’s how he met mom.”

William looked at Toriel, who seem to take it all in. Looking sad even. Though didn’t interrupt.

“Dad felt bad for mom when some soldiers came along the road, blaming her for being a witch just because she didn’t want to sleep with them. She didn’t have any magic at all.

So he saved her, and left her alone after making her promise not to tell anyone of his existence.”

Will grinned in amusement, thinking about how they both told their version of their meeting.

“What he didn’t expect was her keep visiting him when she figured out where he hunted for food. Asking questions of what he was and so on. They found a friend in each other.

After a couple years, he was the one to confess his love to her. Though he didn’t know she already fell in love the first time meeting him. He must have shown quite the reaction when finding out.”

He laughed lightly.

“Years after soul bonding, they had me. And we were quite the happy family.”

He looked downhearted from the remaining memories.

“I was just a kid when I figured out I wasn’t normal. We grew up to the next mountain from this one, hiding away from humans. I didn’t know why. And mom would take me to the village when I asked, on the condition of not turning into a flame…”

He looked up, pretty sure his eyes gets teary.

“I made a mistake…”

“You turned into a flame?” Understanding in her tone, speaking softly.

He shook his head.

“I wanted to get friends, and I thought showing off magic would be cool. Did basic fire tricks like shaping figures. And it did work. I got kids at my age back then to become my friends. However… I think an adult saw us.

Because when mom and I got back home, we got surrounded. By both soldiers and men wanting to kill us.” He whispered.

Toriel reached out a hand to his, letting him squeeze it.

“Dad fought them off. Nevertheless, something went wrong. He went mad, he didn’t recognize mom or me. When he killed them all.” His voice cracked.

He had never told anyone this story. No one.

Taking in a breath, he continued. He was too far to quit.

“I approached him while he was still dangerous, wanted him to stop. But then…” he couldn’t form his words, rather pulling the front of his tank top down, showing a burnt scar going from shoulder and down. Toriel gave a slight gasp.

“I thought I was going to die, but then he went towards mom. With bad intentions. I didn’t have enough time to think about it, all I knew was that I had to protect her… and now the reason for my LV.” He barely whispered the last part, not daring to look up for her judgement. Why did he told her that? He could have simply told her the beginning where everything was good and leave it at that. But no. He went on like a faucet turned on.

“… and your mother?”

He laughed brokenly at that.

“They were soulbonded… might as well-”

“William. You were a child.” Her voice were stern. Definitely reminded him of his mother. “Have you been on your own for all this time? How old are you?”

“… 598.”

“And there was no one to take care of you?”

He shook his head.

“Been too afraid of letting anyone close.” He laughed again. “I don’t know why I’m so at ease with you. We just met.”

“Perhaps because I knew your father?”

“Maybe…”

…

“Well then, to other matters. How did you come here? Into the Underground?”

“Ah, I was off duty. Just roaming at a park and chased of some drunkards. Then I saw a kid running, from what or… something. I chased after the kid seeing as it was terrible late at night, finding themselves almost fall into a crater in the mountain. I managed to grab them just in time before falling myself. And now I’m here.” He shrugs.

She frowned, probably didn’t like to think about a child roaming out so late.

“So what is your ‘duty’?”

“I’m a police officer.” He brought up his badge from inside his tank top, taking it off and shows it to her. Letting her examine it.

“You’re a guard?”

He shrugs, smiling sadly.

“I thought I could do dad a favour of helping protecting people, like he did back in the days.”

“I’m certain he would be proud of you. I may not know you well, however, you have been through so much. And I never once sensed such trust from someone like that for a very long time. In my point of view, you have grown to be a fine young man.” She brushed his cheek from tears, making him to look up at her who was teary eyed as well. “What will you do now? It’s not possible to leave Underground.”

“What, why?” Why can’t he? Then dawning upon him that there are other monsters in Underground, it wasn’t they never revealed themselves from living under the mountain. They couldn’t leave.

“When we lost the war, seven powerful mages sacrificed their souls to create a barrier. Where no monster can leave. Someone can come in, but not out.”

He frowned, sighing heavily.

“Well, if I can’t leave. Might as well get the best of it of getting to know you. Right? Uh, any suggestion to living arrangements? I don’t know what kinda system you guys have down here.”

She smiled, nodding in understanding.

“You can stay here for long as you like. We’ll figure something out. Now, I believe we have forgotten about the pies before us.” She gestures to the untouched pies, cinnamon and butterscotch as she had described it. Strangely enough, it was still warm after all that talk.

Taking a piece with a fork, he widened his eyes at the soft creamy texture. Not only did it taste good, however, it simply melted into his mouth, barely needing to swallow.

“What just happened? Is this really food?”

Toriel looked at him with confusion before dawning upon her.

“You never had magic food?”

“Food can be made of magic!?”

“Well, fused. Not made of. We use basic ingredients and intentions of healing, compassion and love, while fusing magic in it.”

“Woah… Could you perhaps teach me?”

She seemed to brighten up at the subject, nodding.

“Of course, it would be a pleasure. However, if you’re not too tired, will you let me show you around the Ruins?”

“Sure.” He practically feels like getting energy just from eating this pie.

 

He wandered through the Ruins with Toriel, telling about the puzzles which actually were meant to stall any bad humans falling here. So monsters living here could get to a shelter.

That made sense as he saw no one else but small frog like creatures that made cat sounds, Froggits, and fairy bug monster like Whimsun and so on. Small harmless creatures.

He were unexpectedly caught into a confrontation with a one eyed monster that looked like Mike from Monster inc. He cannot believe that humans almost got that one right. Though he calmed Toriel down, and told the monster he doesn’t want to seek trouble politely.

It went easier than expected, got to know he got bullied because of his eye. He could have told the monster that he would be popular mascot, seeing as he were almost a living replica of Mike… his name was Mike. But decided not to, no reason to give false hope.

What are the odds.

Then coming upon where she harvested snails and other vegetables with other monsters. It was a huge room, seeing everybody contributing. It was rather cool. Shown around trade shops in what seemed like a big town, however, mostly abandoned due to low population in the Ruins. She assured him that there were plenty others in what was called Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland and New home.

 

After a week, he got to know stories about the war, about monsters, about how magic worked.

Nevertheless, it felt a bit suffocating for him here. Despite he loved her company, and… even once made a mistake calling her mom, she dismissed it with a hug, telling him it was alright to call her that if he wanted to.

And it felt right.

“Mom.” He came into the living room, finding her brushing a fresh cloth over the table. Getting a hum for given attention. Though he could tell how she brightened up when he called her that. “Would it be possible I went out looking around in Snowdin?” he referred leaving the Ruins, knowing well that the stairs below lead out to somewhere he haven’t explored yet.

As well noticed she froze.

And that was a bad.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, wanting the right to know why it was a bad thing.

“I… I suppose it was a subject to be brought up eventually.” She spoke low, yet serious. Not wanting to tell about it at all. Given a gesture to sit across her while she sat down at the dining table.

“Have you never wondered why I had children’s toys, furniture… clothing in that room?”

“I have, but… couldn’t find myself to bring it up.”

“I had two children once.”

Had. Past sentence. Causing him to look sadly confused at her.

“One was mine and Asgore’s, little Asriel. One day, my son found a human child fallen into the Ruins, Chara. We took them in and raised them as our own, and they both grew close as siblings, best friends.

However, one day, Chara fell ill. We didn’t know why the cause was or how to help. They died in their sleep with Asriel by their side.

Unknown to our knowledge, Asriel had absorbed Chara’s soul, in order to fulfil a promise of letting them see the flowers that was growing on the surface. And they went past the barrier.”

He didn’t know this, he don’t even think dad knew about this. Though he said nothing, waiting for her to find words again.

“When Asriel came back, he was different, as well hurt. He were attacked by the humans on the surface, and we came too late. Only hearing his last words about a promise, and apologized for lying to us about their plan. Hoping they could find a way to break the barrier. He dusted in our arms.” She whispered the last part, voice cracking.

He felt bad. If dad knew about Asriel on the surface, he could perhaps have saved them, and finding about the monster’s whereabouts. But it’s done, there was no going back.

“And in our grief, Asgore was enraged. He declared that any fallen humans falling here would give up their soul.”

He frowned at the declaration. Then paled at realization. The bedroom. The clothing of different sizes. Toys that didn’t match each other.

“No…” he breathed, looked in disbelief at Toriel.

“Six souls… six children. Only one more to break the barrier.”

“I…” he were at loss. What could he even say to situation like this?

“I really don’t want you to leave the Ruins. I tried with the other children, only for either run off or fight against me then escape.”

“Shit…”

“Language.” She reminded sternly, even when though she didn’t have heart into it. “Although, I suppose it would work if you’re in your fire form all the time. If you still want to go?”

Shit, did he really want to go now? What she said made sense. He sighed. He couldn’t help the itch in his mind saying that he should go. Therefore nodded.

“Yeah. Just want to look around, not like I want to leave here. I’m not leaving you.” he firmly stated with eye contact with her, showing her how serious he was.

She smiled sadly, nodding as well. Sighing.

“Alright, I suppose I’ll help you with your trip. You would need some gold, umbrella and such until you reach Snowdin.”

“What? Why’re you making it sound like I’m staying over?”

“It’s for the best, it’s quite the walk. And I’m certain you can take care of yourself…” she brushes his blond hair back affectional. “I only have couple rules. Stay fire form at all times, that’s the most important one. Second is try not telling about your father or you are from the surface. I do not think everyone would understand like I do.”

He nods, understanding that as well.

“Let’s wait until tomorrow, I got no rush going.”

She nods, giving a nuzzle to his temple.

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Always, mom. I may not be a kid, but I’m not stupid without caution… except for you.”

Causing her to laugh lightly.

 

 

Tomorrow came early, both standing by the stairwell.

William got a backpack with spare clothes she made for him, to his surprise to how well she could sew. Given gold coins once she explained how currency worked. And an umbrella… which she kindly warned snowflakes could cause him a burn if not covered enough.

“Alright, you got everything?” she checked four times. It was annoying, nevertheless, he smiled honestly of being badgered on. Feeling the warmth and love from her.

“Yeah, mom. Got what I needed, included this... phone”

Seriously, it was a big phone that is surely outdated from seventies. Most likely.

“Alright, let me see the other handsome you.” Causing him to laugh, easy turning into a yellow flame again. “I never get tired to see that happen, it’s so odd and beautiful at the same time.” He blushed, cheeks and edges of his flames turning green. “And so easy to tease you.” She chuckled.

Will groans at that, though smiled.

“ _Alright, See you in a couple days, mom. I’ll give you a call once I arrived._ ”

“Please do.”

They hugged each other tight, it was weird feeling. But he’s sure he will be back. It’s not like he will be gone forever. Not this time. Not when he has someone to get back to.

Walking downstairs and out of sight, he turned back to human briefly, just to check his magic if there was going to be a problem, then again he doesn’t know It feels odd feeling different magic of all kind all around. Coming upon the first door as she said there were two, in order to block out the cold. He comes upon the grass patch, given a bad feeling of déjà vu.

“Howdy.”

“Aaah, frick. Should have known.”

Flowey returned, looking unamused at his reaction.

“So you thought you would get past this place? Not killing anyone? Little warning from yours truly, bud.”

He arched an eyebrow, he’s not going to provoke a fight. But if this kid’s asking for it…

“In this world. I t ‘ s   k i l l   o r   b e   k i l l e d.” he warned, grinning again like a horror movie.

“Well, I have a solid advice for you, kid.” he smiled slyly.

He gives a snap with his finger, turning to a yellow flame easy.

“ _I don’t kill._ ”

Flowey gave a horrified shock. Sure, shock was something, but he didn’t expect the flower to look horrified.

“Y-you... what are you?” the kid breathed. Being in disbelief.

Will were about to ask why he was scared, stepping closer, only for Flowey to flinch and retreat under the ground. Leaving him all alone.

“ _Weird…_ ” he muttered, putting on his hoodie to shield his flames, even far as putting gloves on. And rather glad she made a ski mask as well as extra precaution. He weren’t really fond of using an umbrella.

He went on, opening the last door.

It was as expected when she described the weather, snow were falling gently. It was rather beautiful sight seeing long dark trees in long rows. It’s practically out of a fairy tale if the description were put right.

Walking on, seeing as he had a goal to venture on, he saw a black stick on the ground. He simply stepped over, ignoring it.

Though six steps later a crunch from it caught his attention, whipping around to see no one. Going back, he saw the stick crunched. By no one.

Oooookay. Moving on.

Didn’t take long to get the feeling of being watched, and then hear a footstep behind him.

Turning again.

No one’s there.

Someone’s pranking him. He’s certain of it. Because if they could, they would have ambushed him by now.

Soon he reach a bridge with… was this a gate? A fence? Why was this built?

Then he were startled as he got frozen in place, not because of fear. But rather something were holding him in place there.

Hearing footsteps closing in dramatically slowly… He did not find this amusing.

Soon as they stopped behind him. A deep timbre voice said.

“h u m a n,   d o n ‘ t   y o u   k n o w   h o w   t o   g r e e t   a   p a l ?   t u r n   a r o u n d   a n d   s h a k e   m y   h a n d.”

Drama much? And did he see through… no wait, he was disguised.

Still, he turned, taking down his ski mask and hood, looking amused and surprised down onto the short skeleton, who had his hand stretched out. Poor guy, he looked rather shocked as well when seeing him. Hand still stretched out.

“ _Don’t know what you’re thinking, but, kinda hasty to conclusions, huh, bud?_ ”

He grabbed the guy’s skeletal hand as a friendly gesture. Widened his eyes as a farting sound echoed. Silence stretched between them until he snorted. And that was a switch to cause both of them to laugh out loud.

“ _Oh my god! A whoopee cushion!? Seriously!?_ ” his voice crackled loud laugh.

“hehe, yeah, sorry bud. didn’t honestly expect ya to come out from there.” He pointed behind him. The giant door. Well, fair enough. Though the sizzles of snowflakes hitting his flames got to him, putting on his hoodie again for the reminder.

“ _Yeah, kinda living there. I just wanted to have a look around Snowdin for a couple days._ ”

“really? huh. well, the town is quite the walk there, but can show ya if you want?”

“ _That would be great, thanks…_ ” he inquired for his name.

“sans. sans the skeleton.”

“ _William Ignis, nice to meet you._ ”

Sans walked ahead, and he had getting a good look over this skeleton monster. He looks like a skeleton, though he doesn’t have the… details of human skeletons. It was different, non-threatening, opposite from one would have seen in a horror movie. Cartoonish yet not. And he was wearing a blue hoodie with white fur lining, black sports shorts and… pink slippers? In this cold? What the hell, dude?

They came to where a stand was, he raised an eyebrow at that, seeing a ketchup bottle there and… why is there a kid sized formed lamp in middle of nowhere?

“SANS!”

Will jumped, not expecting a voice to be that loud. Seeing another skeleton monster, though a head taller than him come stomping towards them. Wearing a ridiculous outfit of only his chest wearing a white clothed armour, blue shorts with yellow belt, red boots, gloves and a scarf swaying hero-like… how did he managed to look cool in that outfit. AND SERIOUSLY! IT’S FREAKING COLD!

“wazzup bro?”

Huh, they’re brothers.

“YOU KNOW WHAT’S UP, BROTHER. YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND THE STA-”

The tall skeleton just now noticed Will, bulgy eyed, as he had grabbed Sans by arms, lifting away. Sans doesn’t seem to be bothered by it, and the tall skeleton whisper yells.

“Sans, is that a human?”

“nah, bro. that’s william, he’s a flame like grillbz.”

He bug-eyed again, looking surprised at Will.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAY OUT HERE!? IT’S DANGEROUS FOR A FLAME TO BE OUT IN THE COLD FOR TOO LONG!”

He blinked at the worried tone of his, was he genuinely caring for a stranger?

“ _Uh, I live in the Ruins. It’s my first time being out here, and I wanted to have a look around in Snowdin._ ”

“REALLY!? IN THAT CASE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL TAKE THE HONOR TO SHOW YOU AROUND!” he practically beamed, grabbing his hand. “ONWARDS!”

This guy’s quite the energetic one as he dragged Will with him.

Though stopped when they came upon what suspiciously looked like a trap.

“OH, THIS IS ONE OF MY PUZZLES, WE CAN JUST GO AROUND IT…”  he sounded a bit down at that. Though Will perked up at the word.

“ _Puzzles? You make puzzles?_ ” not masking his giddy tone.

He was very interested in the puzzles Toriel had shown him, how they functioned and such. And this was an opportunity to learn a new one, hopefully if Papyrus would agree.

Papyrus turned, tilted his head a bit with a smile.

“YES, THIS ONE IS A MAZE PUZZLE, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY?”

“ _Yes!_ ” he now blushed, coughed as he regained his composure. “ _Yeah, I would like to try._ ”

Ignoring the snort from Sans, who Will blinked at seeing already on the other side… how did he get there? He was just behind them a second ago.

“ALRIGHTY THEN, HERE’S THE ORB. IT’S AN ELECTRICAL MAZE, SO IF YOU MISTEP YOU WILL GET SHOCKED.” He warned.

Though Will smiled, finding this amusingly challenging.

“ _Alright._ ” He find it easy where to see the border to step on, though no hint to where to precisely step to avoid the shock.

Papyrus had gone around it, not giving a hint with footprints.

Though he saw a flaw to this puzzle, he can show off a bit. Since it was a solution as well.

He threw the ball into the air, for every step he takes, barely feel the tickle when throwing it up in a rhythm. Soon as he had crossed it. He looked up questionably at Papyrus if it was acceptable. Though what he didn’t expect was glittery eyes, literally sparkles around him as he looked down on Will with awe.

“THAT WAS BRILLIANT DONE, I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS A POSSIBILITY TO DO SUCH THING!”

“ _Well, I’m rather impressed. And you created this?_ ”

He nodded, almost like his head would pop off.

“INDEED, THERE ARE MORE ON THE WAY. WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY THEM AS WELL?”

“ _Sure, you gotta tell me how you made them under the way too. I’m not good at science or engineering talk, but I’ll do by my best to keep up._ ”

“WOWIE, SURE! I WAS NOT AWARE THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE WHO LIKED PUZZLES LIKE I AM.”

“ _Of course, nobody’s ever truly alone._ ” He rubbed his neck, thinking that he just found out that himself not long ago. May have taken centuries, nevertheless, worth it.

 

~ * ~

 

Sans watched Will with wary eyesocket.

It was wrong. All of it. It wasn’t supposed to be a flame monster coming out of the Ruins, but a demon disguised as a kid. Though he couldn’t blame them for only barely possessed. The real owner of the kid’s body fighting the demon from permanently destroy monster kind, before going to destroy human kind afterwards.

And this RESET went normal until he never got to promise watching over the kid, like he usually does. And this guy came.

Why a flame monster? Where did he come from? And most importantly…

W h y   i s   h i s   L V   2?

Only the old monsters that had participated in the war had high LV.

This doesn’t make sense.

Nevertheless, he cannot trust this guy to be alone with Papyrus. The childish curiosity of puzzles may be fake.

Why didn’t the kid show up? Or will they show up later?

Looking at them, he also finding a slight relief. Every RESET, his brother’s mood would go down if no one turns up, or when someone complains for being in the way. Though not this guy. He take it all with positive attitude, even wants to try them out.

Though when they came to the bridge with the colour puzzle.

William halted, looking nervous.

Why’s he nervous?

“kid?”

He jumped, then shaking his head.

“ _Sorry._ ” He whispered, ran over the bridge towards Papyrus. Who seem to be blinking confused while he was ready to start the puzzle.

“DO YOU NOT WANT TO TRY THIS BRIDGE?” he sounded a bit disappointed.

“ _I-it’s not that… it’s too high._ ”

Too high?

Looking beneath the bridge, sure it was a gap, but not high enough for anyone to get hurt if falling off.

…

Is this guy afraid of heights?

Then again, at the first bridge, he didn’t see this guy’s expression when himself walked ahead.

… and he did stay clear away from the cliffs… maybe he is.

After the skating puzzle, they finally came to the… oh shit, this will be a trial for this guy.

This bridge were the longest in the whole Underground, and possibly the worst thing for Will at this moment, seeing as he had halted completely.

Eyes widened at the sight before him.

“you gonna be okay, kid?” he asked, feeling a bit bad for this guy. Can’t be easy to be afraid heights.

“William?” Papyrus spoke uncharacteristically low, surprising both him and Will.

Will took several deep breaths, clutching the strap of his backpack.

“ _I’ll be fine. Please go ahead._ ” He pleaded.

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other, nodding in understanding.

“alright, just tell us if there’s something wrong.”

Will didn’t say anything though. Simply followed them, looking straight and slight up. Keeping track to where they were walking.

Good plan.

“I’M SURE YOU WILL LIKE SNOWDIN, IT’S LOTS OF SNOW, WE HAVE THE STORE, THE INN, LOCAL RIVER CHANNEL RUN BY THE MYSTERIOUS…” Papyrus turned questionably as they had arrived at the end of the bridge. “WILLIAM?”

Sans turned, looking questionably as well, aaaand shit. This guy froze in the middle of the bridge, he was only half way to the end.

He and his bro walked towards Will a bit worried. Getting a good look, he had tightened his fists around the backpack’s strap as if life depended on it. Looking wide eyed, unfocused while breathing irregularly.

“WILLIAM, ARE YOU ALRI-YOWCH!” His bro had tried reaching out to touch Will’s shoulder, only to slightly burn his hand by the telling of heat.

“oh, shit. pap, you’re alright?”

“YES, BUT WHAT ABOUT WILLIAM? HE CANNOT JUST STAND THERE! IT’S DANGEROUS.”

“go get grillby, i’ll try see if i can get ‘im to calm down.”

“WILL DO!” he ran, jostling the bridge slightly. Causing Will to fall on his knees, his flames sickly yellow, nearly white.

“shit, kid! if ya can hear me, try to look up, look at me!” he doesn’t know if the bridge would handle the heat emitting from Will, though he’s surprised that his clothing aren’t taking damage.

It didn’t take long before Papyrus came back, dragging Grillby with him in full speed. Another flame like William, wearing dapper uniform of white shirt, black pants, shoes, vest and bowtie, even glasses. And he looked seriously confused, until he saw the situation at close hold. Giving a questionable worried look at Sans.

“the kid’s afraid of heights. he’s too hot for us to touch him, let alone carry him to more grounded place.” He explained, going around them from avoid getting in the way, dragging his brother away.

Grillby looked confused, until realization hit him, kneeling before Will and frowned at the touch of heat from him. Not taking any other solution, or reaction from Will. Grillby lifted him easily around his waist, seeing as the backpack were in the way.

Will didn’t react.

This was worrying.

Grillby simply carried him along, causing both Sans and Papyrus looking confused to why he didn’t stop when arriving to firm ground.

Even go far to bring him into the bar, manoeuvring the door open and walk in. Past the curious and worried looks from patrons, past the bar to the back door. Sans and Papyrus simply followed, worried.

Grillby had a private floor upstairs where he lived, entering the living room and gently put him down on the couch. Kneeling before him and he put down the hood and the mask. All of them surprised at lava tears running down Will’s cheeks.

“shit, didn’t know he was this bad with heights.” he came closer, sitting across with Will, though given space.

Grillby wiped them off with his hands, seeing as fire couldn’t hurt him, then gently prying his gloved hands from the grasp of the strap.

“ _… Name?_ ”

“william ignis. he’s a newbie from the ruins.”

Grillby’s flames sparked in surprise, widened his eyes at Sans in disbelief.

“what?” Sans were rather surprised at his reaction.

Staring at each other for a moment, Grillby shook his head, returning attention to Will who’s still breathing short.

“ _This is rather private, why don’t you go home for the day._ ”

Now both Sans and Papyrus were shocked over how they got to hear a sentence spoke by Grillby, who hardly says a word at all after years they known him.

“WHAT ABOUT WILLIAM? WILL HE BE ALRIGHT?” his bro looked crestfallen.

Grillby nodded, pointing towards where they know is his bedroom, meaning he would stay over.

“okay, grillbz, see ya tomorrow.” He grabbed a hold of his bro’s arm. Using a ‘shortcut’ through the Void.

Guess he will get to talk to ‘im another time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm on a roll here. Three chapters in short time in this story! Yay me!  
> Maybe expect more in couple of days.

 William had never felt so much fear for a long time, like mind forced to be blank, unaware.

Though the slight warm feeling was spreading into his core, what elementals have as a life source besides their souls. It felt so welcoming, blinking as he realizes he were looking at something… someone… what happened?

[ _Awake?_ ] he startles at the crackling voice, not used to hear anyone else use fire speech but him and his father. He nodded, then shook his head. His mind is still gone. He’s scared.

[ _Listen, you’re safe. You’re grounded. Sans and Papyrus got you to my place, my home, for help. You are in a state of a panic attack, I need you to take deep breaths to calm down._ ]

He blinked, not knowing what the stranger was talking about.

Then he realized he just stopped breathing, taking the advice seriously, forcing his body to taking slow deep breaths. His vision becoming clearer. Feeling a lot tired, and the warm magic spreading to his core feeling nostalgic, not have felt such thing for a long time.

Before him, he were too tired in his mind to be surprised to see another flame like him, but orange, sitting on his lap, head leaned at the guy’s shoulder as the stranger’s own core were close, healing, soothing him.

So tired…

[ _Are you calm now?_ ]

Will barely nodded, his breathing eased. Though a bit mind fogged.

He squeaked when the stranger took the opportunity to lift him bridal style, a bit embarrassing as he has no recollection of ever been carried like this before.

When finding himself in a bedroom, he were put down gently.

Giving him a confused look, the guy simply patted his head.

[ _Get some rest, you need it._ ] Was all he response he got, though didn’t deny it. Didn’t take long before he passed out at the soft bed.

 

~ * ~

 

Grillby looked confused at the young man, probably a young adult by the looks of it. Though his name. There was only one way for a monster to have a last name, and it’s through either family bond, or given by King himself. Though he knew Ignis, his brother-in-law was an Ignis, and his children. The only Ignis he know since the barrier’s uprising. And the only other he knew were long dead. So whose son is this?

…

The odds are low. But if this young man really is Fintan’s… then where have he been? He wasn’t underground. He know, because he had looked for the sake of his family.

He went back down to the bar, since he had managed to leave it unattended. Though didn’t bother much seeing as his regulars would assist if something happened.

“Grillby, who was that? What happened?” Red bird monster asked.

He sighs as he sees everyone in the bar looked worried at him.

“ _He will be fine._ ” Was all he would say, returning to work on cleaning the glass and wait for orders. It was a surprise to them that he talked, nevertheless, it was only way to satiate their curious worry.

He doesn’t remember have talked so much for years, he’s not used to it. Seeing as no one but flames could understand fire speech. An common speech was rather hard for him to use.

 

Later at closing time, he went quietly upstairs, even so far avoiding the creaking step on the stair. He really need to get that fixed soon.

Soon as he were in the living room, taking off his bowtie and vest, he stilled, hearing voice from his bedroom.

“ _…rry, didn’t mean to worry you, mom. Uh… I never got to tell you I actually have fear of heights… yeah… so I got into panic attack. No, no. I’m okay. Promise. Just gonna think of another route that doesn’t concern bridges on my way back._ ”

This young man were quite fluent in common speech, though, who was he talking to? And his way back? Were he already leaving to the Ruins?

“ _… thanks. No, I’m at… I have no idea where I’m at, but it’s with someone who helped me calm down from panic attack. I think he was a flame like me if I remembered... kinda bits and pieces…I’ll be fine. Love you, mom. I see you in couple of days._ ”

He heard a click, confirming suspicions that it was through a phone. Hearing a deep sigh from the young man. Might as well make him present.

He went to the bedroom with the door still open, seeing young man sitting gazing in deep thoughts, flames flickering lower than it should be. Grillby knocked on the frame, startling his guest to whip his head towards Grillby with wide eyes.

“ _Holy shit… you’re really are a flame._ ” Grillby tilted his head at that, haven’t this young man seen another flame before? Though noticed that he ducked, rubbing the neck sheepishly.

“ _Sorry, still getting used to… this._ ” He gestured vaguely everything around him, not making sense.

Still he nodded.

[ _How are you feeling?_ ]

Young man blinked, tilting his head.

“ _I’m good. Just… tired._ ”

Now he were the one tilting his head. Why didn’t he simply use fire speech? Seeing as it was simpler for a flame to use than common.

Still.

[ _I’m Grillby, owner of the bar below. You’re in my home._ ]

“ _Oh, I’m William, William Ignis._ ” he said, standing up from the bed. William looked down at the bed with a thought. “ _I’m sorry for occupying your bed._ ”

Grillby shook his head. Gesturing to follow him. Then gesture to have him sit on the couch as he went to the kitchen to make food. His guest had slept most of the day, and don’t think he have gotten to eat much if he came from the Ruins.

“ _… Grillby… as in General Hellfire Inferno?_ ” William asked.

He froze with knife middle of cutting a potato, not expecting that title coming from him.

“ _Sorry, guess it wasn’t good memory for you like him._ ”

That piqued his interest.

[ _Who is_ him?] he turned, only to be surprised that William’s flames had lowered and not looking at him.

“ _… my dad._ ”

Narrowing his eyes in suspicions, this young man have left too many hints for it to be a coincidence.

[ _Fintan was never a guy to brag about bad memories._ ] He threw it out, testing it. And suspicions corrected when William sparked and whipped his head around in shock.

“ _How!? I never told you his name._ ” he sputtered.

[ _Your name. No monster have privileges of a last name unless given by the royal family. Or inherited by their relatives, and the fact you are one of the very few who knows my full title. Besides, there’s not as many flames that wouldn’t know each other these days, especially if someone came from Ruins._ ]

“ _Seriously? I didn’t know that._ ” He looked stumped.

Returning to making him food, they were both in silence. William were probably thinking up questions, so did he.

Sitting down, giving him a plate of roasted salmon and vegetables, he finds himself going through the cupboard shelf, bringing out a personal liquid bottle he usually don’t sell in his bar… unless special occasions.

Bringing two glass with him, he had noticed that William looked apprehensive to what he hold when coming back to take a seat. Tilting his head confused.

[ _It’s Bourbon, made it myself. It would help you rejuvenate your flames._ ]

“ _No thanks, I don’t drink. Sorry._ ”

Now Grillby looked at William like he had grown three heads.

Don’t drink!? He knows it’s pretty much alcohol was fundamental for flames like water was for the other monsters, even humans. And he didn’t drink!?

“ _I have a big reason for it, and I can’t tell what._ ” William tried reassuring him with a raised hand from making him ask, taking the plate with gratitude and taking a bite. Humming like he loved it.

Grillby let it go. Though he couldn’t help but to worry what he could drink then. Maybe coffee and tea could to be a good substitute.

Thinking of changing the subject, he thought of questions he wanted to ask.

[How old are you?]

“ _592\. Late May._ ” He blinked at Grillby.

That was surprising, seeing as the war were from even longer time ago… just where was Fintan?

[ _Where have you and Fintan been until now?_ ]

That question made a big impact at William, he froze and flames stilled while lowered, with fork still in mouth.

It was a tense silence, seeing him racking his brain to figure a way to respond to the question. Before finally sighs.

“ _Can you promise not to tell anyone?_ ” he looked apprehensive, though stayed in eye contact with Grillby.

Grillby measured the seriousness, the nervous, the fear showing on William’s posture.

Finally nodding.

[ _I promise._ ]

“ _… The surface._ ”

Eyes widened in shock, he saw there was no sign of lying. He was serious.

[ _How?_ ]

“ _Dad woke up on day to find everything empty. Didn’t know monsters were imprisoned under the mountain. He was all alone. Eventually, humans forgot that monsters existed. He couldn’t get any information, and didn’t even know there was a barrier. Heck, I didn’t even figure it out before a week ago, I just accidently came down here then._ ”

[ _Then… if he was alone…_ ]

William heard the implications. ‘How are you existing?’ He rubbed awkwardly around his neck, debating whether or not he should tell. Then takes a breath before saying.

“ _My mom’s a human._ ”

Grillby were dumbfounded. He might have heard stories when he was young that there had been human and monster relationships way before the war. Never thought he would see living proof before him.

[ _You’re half…_ ]

William flinched, like he would be beaten for it as he nodded, not looking at him.

Now Grillby felt bad for have prying this out from him. And he said he just came to Underground a week ago? What happened? What about Fintan? How did they survive up there for so long? And…

[ _And it was your mother you spoke on the phone?_ ]

“ _Ah, well… not my real mom, but yeah._ ”

Grillby nodded, no need to pry further as he needed to let the info sink in.

[ _I’m going to bed… we can talk tomorrow._ ] He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. Though just as he went towards his bedroom, he stops. Realizing something.

Turning to ask where he would rather sleep, he blinked to see William already settle down on the couch. Sighing softly.

Guess he doesn’t need to ask.

 

~ * ~

 

William woke up for a second time, only to sizzling sounds and smell of food though.

Stretching, his body making a popping sound… he froze. Not the pop from flames-sound. But rather human bones forcing out air between the joints-sound.

With a yelp, he turned back to a yellow flame, not realizing he had turned to a human during the night. Looking nervously towards the open kitchen…

Grillby had turned, lifting a questionable brow before continue his task.

Ooooooh shit, he saw Will’s human form.

[ _Is that natural for a monster to have a human parent?_ ] he asked. Obviously pointing it out.

“ _Uh, probably. I don’t know. I been pretty much alone on it._ ”

Grillby simply nodded, letting it go as he came with couple of plates with toasts sandwiches, and cups of coffee. Which Will were rather grateful for.

He found himself loss at words, wondering what will happen now that this guy knows. Already first day, again he revealed himself being a half… can he even call himself a halfling? It bothers him to call himself a hybrid seeing he’s not… an animal. He really hates that halflings refers to hobbits only.

And he had promised Toriel not to tell!

[ _I won’t tell._ ]

“ _Huh?_ ”

[ _I won’t tell anyone about you or your past. Besides. You’re Fintan’s son, it’s enough reason to keep you as family too._ ]

Will blinked. Family?

“ _What do you mean, family?_ ”

[ _Honestly, Fintan’s brother is Soulbond to my sister. Already have a couple kindling themselves. You being related to them, means you’re part of my family as well._ ]

The silence were edged on, when Grillby looked up at him, he widened his eyes  in surprise. No wonder. It was because he was silently crying. Mixed reactions of relief and happiness.

For one thing he never expected to have. An actual family that had been missing in the mountain for all these years. And how this guy easily accepted him into his part of the family he never had been involved with.

There were so many reasons about him that Grillby could have rejected, even Toriel could have rejected.

Didn’t take long before Grillby came over to sit next to him, holding around his shoulders close in order to comfort.

Everything feels so bizarre.

 

After have calmed down and eaten, Will took the dishes for Grillby, not wanting to mooch off him for the kindness he’s been giving away. Bonus part is that Grillby didn’t need to touch water, having a human form had its perks.

Then followed downstairs, helping setting up the bar easily and took a seat.

Small talking until it got to the point of telling about his dad again, and mostly got to hear from Grillby on from when they kids, the pranking, incidents and other good memories worth saying.

Then a bunny and a red bird monster came in, surprised to see a new face in the building.

They had come up asking questions immediately to his surprise. Asking for his name, and if he was well from what happened yesterday. Great… he’s sure that the entire town must know already. Nevertheless, when question came with where he was from, they were shocked to hear that someone was still living in the Ruins.

Though when prying questions came, like family and such. Grillby answered for him, simple and left it at that. Caused the two monsters to look shocked at Grillby.

Will didn’t question to why he said that. Or to why they looked so surprised. Was it to avoid suspicions? Though eventually more monsters came, even the dog guards he had seen on the way from Ruins, though never got to greet properly.

One of them who was wearing purple baggy pants and cheetah patterned shirt, came up squinting while having a dog treat… smoking… between his fangs.

“Weird smell, are you new?”

“ _Uh, yeah. I’m William._ ” He reached out a hand, which caused the dog monster to yelp.

[ _Doggo’s partially blind, he’s only capable seeing motions. Better take of your gloves._ ]

“ _Ooooh, sorry. Didn’t know._ ” He hurried taking them off, including his hoodie, leaving the tank top visible instead. “ _Try again? I’m William._ ” Making it easier for him to see his body, since flames always flickers on his body as a movement.

Doggo blinked, though grasped his hand, smiling slightly.

“I’m doggo, wanna play poker with us? I’ll introduce ya to the rest.”

“ _Sure, but you gotta teach me the rules._ ”

“No problem.”

Will smiled at Grillby, who seems to be smiling back, being assured this was alright.

“Guys, this is William. Will, those two are Dogamy and Dogaressa.” He nicknamed Will, and pointed to the two white dogs who wears black cloaks, aaaand had two axes settled by the wall close to them. Okay. They looked alike except for Dogamy had thick black eyebrows, and snout more moustachy. Dogaressa had bright eyelashes. Made it easy to tell them apart.

“You can sit here, by Dogaressa and L.D. short for Lesser Dog.” He continued as he got an available chair from the next table. Prompted Will do sit between her and a dwarf sized dog wearing armour. Looking happy to see him considering… he or she? Is wagging their tail.

“The big guy is G.D. Short for Greater dog.” He finally said as he sat down in his own chair.

They really tried helping him figuring out the rules, but there was so many! Lost quite a lot, though took the stride with a laugh. While in middle of the next round, still not getting the rules. The door opens and when everyone turned to see who it was, everyone went ‘Sans!’ on the skeleton dude.

That was startling.

This guy famous or something?

He saw Will sitting with them, giving a slight wave as he strode up to the counter to greet Grillby. Seems like they’re having a private chat.

Though what he didn’t expect next was the chaste kiss.

Eyes widened, he abruptly turned, giving them privacy. Though he couldn’t help that his edges flickering green of slight embarrassment for catching an act like that.

Dogaressa giggled, whispering.

“Those two have been together for a while. It’s kinda adorable, don’t you think?”

He could trust his voice, simply nodding, causing her to giggle again.

Then came another thing in his mind.

Papyrus.

Why wasn’t he here?

“ _I fold, I need to find someone._ ” He folded the card on the table, giving the visible view of what he had in hand. Not noticing the surprise of everyone around the table. He had the best hand.

“ _Sans._ ” he took his hoodie and gloves, putting them on. Given curious looks from both him and Grillby. “ _Where’s Papyrus?_ ”

“he’s at undyne for training in waterfall, why?”

“ _Wanted to apologize, and to you. Didn’t mean to cause you trouble yesterday. So I’m sorry._ ”

Sans softened his looks at Will, giving an honest smile this time.

“it’s no problem, it’s not your fault for fearing heights.”

“ _Still. Would be rude not to. I’ll be back later._ ” He waves to Grillby who nodded and went out.

Well, it seems snow isn’t falling today, though he still takes precaution to find his way to Waterfall… and this Undyne person… wait… where did she even live!? He groans for not have thought of asking for that.

Though not expecting his knee give out by a sudden low force from behind, falling down. Good thing he caught himself halfway with gloves on, or else would have snow ‘burnt’ him… heh.

Looking to see come crashing into him, it was a small yellow armless lizard monster wearing orange brown stripes. He looked up, looking surprised.

“Yo! I-I’m sorry, didn’t mean to run into you!”

Will stood up rather quick, lifting the kid up and brushed snow off.

“ _No worries… you don’t happen to know where Undyne lives, do you?_ ” he asked the kid who seemed to brightened up at the name.

“Yes! She just the awesomest warrior in the entire underground!”

This kid should get better at grammar.

“ _Is it alright to ask you to guide me there if it’s alright with your parents? I wanted to meet up with Papyrus who’s training there at the moment_.”

“Sure! I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere, mister!”

He watched the small kid run off… falling faceplanted to the ground, getting quickly up with his tail before running off again.

 

 

Now he completely understood why it was called Waterfall. It was basically wet and raining!  Geez, he should have brought the umbrella. He could have turned human for a short time, though he didn’t want risking exposed.

He followed the kid, careful of where they walked seeing as he was a flame, and MK, as he got the name, was trying not to fall into the water either.

And the entire way this kid had rambled to how cool Undyne was. And he got curious about this ‘Captain of Royal guard’.

“Here we are! Not far, right?” MK meant it as a rhetorical question, though he nodded. He saw Papyrus not far away, widening his eyes to the display of magical combat between the tall skeleton and a blue fish monster with long red ponytail, wearing black tank top and lighter blue sweatpants. Man, for someone that thin can sure pack muscles.

“ _Let’s just watch them finish, shall we?_ ”

MK nodded, finding a rock for both of them to sit at. Though Will couldn’t help notice that this area had gotten… beaten… like a battlefield of stones. Almost like someone had thrown them.

Though back to focus on their spar, Will was impressive by the easy manoeuvring from Papyrus. His bone attack being lined differently when he sent them or blocked away the arrows from Undyne. Though few times came into close contact. It wasn’t over until both wore each other out from use of magic, neither side winning or lose.

“Good job, Pap! Fuhuhuhu, next practise will be harsher, we’re going to use that are-” she pointed towards Will and MK. Ah, so that’s what happened to the place they were sitting on.

Though seems like they both noticed.

Just as he stood up. He were surprised to hear war yelling… Undyne’s rushing towards them with weapon!

Not wasting a moment, he grabbed MK around torso, evading from the spear just in time… it crushed the stone they sat on!

“HUMAN! YOU’RE NOT GETTING AWA-ACK!? PAPYRUS!?”

Luckily, Papyrus were quick to avoid confrontation. Managed to lift her up by torso, and keeping her steady in the air without letting go. Looking worried and confused.

“UNDYNE, WILLIAM IS NOT A HUMAN!” he explained.

She looked from being angered to confused then to horror. Especially when Will had removed his hood to make a point.

“Oh shit!” Her arrow disintegrated, causing Will to relax, putting bewildered MK down on the ground again.

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus scolded, then turned confused to Will. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT’S DANGEROUS FOR A FLAME TO GET WET!”

“ _I wanted to apologize._ ”

“WHAT?” he looked honestly confused, like lost puppy kind.

“ _I wanted to apologize for causing trouble yesterday, after all the fun we had. So I’m sorry._ ”

“NYEH!? THAT’S PRESPOSTEROUS! IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT YOU HAD A PANIC ATTACK. I WAS MORE WORRIED IF YOU WERE ALRIGHT, SO I THOUGHT VISITING AFTER THE TRAINING.”

Will smiled softly at that.

“ _Thanks. You done with training now?_ ”

“YES, I WAS FIGURING TO START DINNER SINCE YOU SEEM TO BE FINE. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN?”

“ _Sure, can I just have talk with Undyne for a bit first? And guide MK home? He was my guide here by parent’s permission. And I’m sure MK would like to hear about your sparring we missed._ ”

MK bounced at the prospect. Though it was a necessary from getting the kid to sulk from leaving Undyne early.

“Yo! That would be cool! Let’s go!” he bounced away.

“AH, WAIT FOR ME!” Papyrus ran after. And it wasn’t until he were certain they were out of hearing that he turned to Undyne who looked sheepish.

“ _What did you think you were doing?_ ” Not bothering to hide the angered tone any more.

She looked surprised at him. His flames grew in anger in deeper reddish orange.

“ _You went directly attacking someone without checking out if the situation was safe. Hell, MK was sitting right next to me for crying out loud! You could have hurt him!_ ”

She looked guilty at that, rubbing her neck. Good.

“ _And another thing is since you’re the Captain, you need to know when to actually take charge if an actual bad person come through. Not go throwing spears at anyone without knowing the situation first hand._ ”

She blinked at that, narrowing her eyes.

“I _did_ think you were dangerous.” She stated, causing him to tilt head in confusion, though still slightly angry. “I checked you, why are you, who’s from a generation after the war, have LV 2? Only veterans has high LV!”

Will would have paled if it weren’t for the anger, though his flames flickered low anyway.

“ _That is none of your business._ ”

“Hey, like you said, I’m the Captain of the Royal Guard. It’s my responsibility to know that you’re not going dusting monsters down here!”

Shit, that is a valid reason. Still…

“ _You want a reason my LV? Fine!_ ” he snapped. “ _I killed my father. There, happy!? I killed my father because he went mad from having high LV and attacking my mother and me!_ ” he quickly zipped down harshly to his hoodie, pulling down his tank top showing the scar.

He panted, trying to calm his breath.

“ _Self-defence._ ” He reasons, though his heart and mind still cannot accept that fact since he still feels guilty about it.

Undyne looked troubled, then guilty.

“Shit, didn’t think that was possible.”

…

“ _I’m sorry._ ” He admitted.

She snapped her head up in disbelief.

“What!?”

“ _I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just wanted you to see the reason of not going attacking people at random, especially someone you don’t know who could be innocent, that would make you no better than a murderer._ ” Feeling tired from being angry.

She softened her look, which he got to see she only had one yellow glinted cat eye, other being in a pirate-ish patch.

“Nah, I’m the one who should be sorry for attacking. I’ll keep it in mind. Thanks.”

He nodded, zipping up his hoodie and put on the hood, shelter from the water on the way back.

“Uh, I’m Undyne… we’ll you already know. Heh.”

He turned, looking at her with a soft smile.

“ _William._ ”

No more words were needed, rounding the corner, he froze at sight of the tall skeleton who had stood hiding… listening in. Looking sad at Will. Though no sight of MK anywhere, so at least they didn’t listened in.

“ _You heard._ ” Not a question. Though looked sad, fiddling with his red scarf. “ _I’m sorry._ ”

“Not your fault.” He lowered his voice, surprising Will again as they walked together back to Snowdin.

“ _Still, she’s your friend._ ”

Giving them both a while in silence.  Will decided he didn’t like Papyrus look sad, finding easily a place to sit down, gesture with a pat on bony upper arm to follow along.

Papyrus complied, looking confused. Both now sitting on a rock, listening onto the drips.

“ _I was… probably 70… or close to 80 when it happened._ _My story won’t make sense, but it is what happened._ ”

Papyrus didn’t say anything, simply listened as he looked down on Will.

“ _There were people surrounding us, because of a mistake I did. They wanted to kill us, had weapons and such. Dad protected us. But he already had high LV because of the war, so when he killed them. His LV rose, and he snapped. I went to him thinking it was alright, it was over and he needed comfort. The next thing I knew was him throwing a fire-sling made of his magic at me. Hurt me badly. Thinking I was down for the count, he went after mom…_ _Not thinking about the pain on my chest… my magic activated for the first time. Which I was told was a big deal… I killed him before he got to mom… it went so quick._ ” He whispered the last sentences. Not caring his tears were running down.

Geez, managing to cry within short time-span. Go William.

The next thing he knew, he heard sniffles, then a sudden hug. Oddly enough, even if Papyrus were made of bones, he were a good hugger.

“T-THAT’S SO SAD! (sniffle) YOU WERE JUST A BABY-BO- UH, KINDLING.” He corrected himself.

“ _Sorry, didn’t try to make you sad… So, for the change of subject, need help making dinner?_ ”

Papyrus brightened up at that, nodding with resolution.

“YES, BETTER GET GOING BEFORE SANS’ FINISHED AT WORK.”

Both standing up, walking back with slight better speed. Though something came to his mind.

“ _Isn’t he at Grillby’s?_ ”

“ARGH! THAT LAZY-BONES. HE CAN BE A LOVE-BONE WHEN HE’S NOT AT WORK!”

…

“ _Did you mean a lovebird?_ ”

Causing Papyrus to look down on him confused.

“WHAT KINDA MONSTER IS A LOVEBIRD?”

.

.

.

Holy shit, this guy is a cinnamon bun.


	4. Chapter 4

He got nothing from Grillby. Despite being boyfriends, Grillby had made a promise with William to not tell anything important. However, Sans were surprised that he were a relative, though not directly with him. Though Sans could tell there wasn’t a good past from that kid. If anything, Grillby were protective.

He can’t blame him, he’s quite protective over Papyrus himself. Wanting nothing wrong happening to him.

Walking home without using a shortcut for the first time, seeing as he felt like everything were a new breath of air. Not breathing the same space from the RESETs.

Coming up to the porch, opening the door he were surprised that nothing smelt burnt.

“ _Like I said, don’t complain when you haven’t tried it yet. As much as I liked the way of passion, I would rather not be splashed with anything wet._ ”

He didn’t expect that voice, why was the kid here?

What a sight greeted him in the kitchen, there was no mess, no fire, no hazard smoke.

Seeing both William and Papyrus cooking together.

“I UNDERSTAND, BUT IT’S SO SLOW!”

“ _… Pap, patience is the important part of making a meal. You didn’t know that?_ ”

Okay, Sans didn’t like him insinuating his brother being dumb. Though were surprised when Papyrus spoke up.

“NO, I DIDN’T. IS IT A TECHNIQUE AS WELL?”

“ _… I think I’m gonna teach you and Undyne about patience._ ”

“WOWIE! A NEW MOVE! WHEN DO WE START?”

“ _Hm… I gotta gather few materials first. It would be necessary as a part of the teaching. Oh, hey Sans._ ”

“SANS! WHEN DID YOU GET HOME?”

“just now, bro. what’re ya cookin’?”

“ _Spaghetti… since it was… literally the only thing to make here._ ”

“IT’S A HEALTHY MEAL. UNLIKE THE GREASE FROM GRILLBY.” He complained.

Huh, he’s a bit disappointed, after have eaten it so many times over the RESETs. Though he couldn’t help but to raise a brow at Will, wondering why he were by the oven stirring a pot.

“ _Papyrus, see here._ ” He got attention back. “ _See how smooth and thick they look now? That means it’s done. Benefit of boiling with water… not vinegar._ ”

“BUT IT LEAVES THE PASTA TASTELESS.”

“ _That’s why we have the tomato sauce. It’s meant to give the taste. Not the pasta._ ”

“OH. BUT WHY LEAVE OUT THE GLITTER?”

“ _Glitter is alright, though you need to use an edible kind. Not the ones you have, it can hurt your… stomach. Those are not the healthy kind._ ”

Oh holy shit, this kid saved the dinner! And dismissed the use of glitter! Luckily in a gently manner. If it weren’t for being present by these two, he would have done a victory dance.

Just now he was good for just smiling, relaxing at the dining table, doing the dance in his mind.

Maybe he’s allowed to relax and not worry about a RESET for once.

 

~ * ~

 

The ten year old child with brown bob-cut hair, squinted eyes, purple blue striped shirt and brown shorts, sat at the edge of the crater again. Looking down while cross legged.

“Going to do it today? Doesn’t look like the guy who fell before you got his soul taken. Seeing as the barrier’s not broken.” The ghost behind the kid asked, who looked similar to them except they had more straight lighter brown coloured hair, bright red eyes, white skin with green yellow striped shirt and darker brown pants.

They nodded, standing up with renewed Determination.

This time will be different.

This time, there’s someone new.

Perhaps this guy can help them.

It was only one shot.

Falling in…

They were Determined to free the monsters.

And their brother.

 

~ * ~

 

[ _What do you need these for?_ ] Grillby asked Will, pointing towards the logs that were sitting on the kitchen table next to him. It was the only place he could make something without being disturbed.

“ _Making dominos, small thin rectangular pieces that are meant for stacking._ ”

Grillby tilted his head at that, wondering why.

“ _It’s for training purpose for Papyrus and Undyne… don’t tell them I said this, but their cooking method is a disaster._ ”

That caused a crackled laugh from Grillby, while Will smiled for the small victory.

[ _Alright… Though it doesn’t look like you can go anywhere in first place._ ] Grillby said with a serious tone.

“ _What? Why?_ ” He looked up at Grillby, seeing that the orange flame is looking out the window. Ah. Now you know. Blizzard. “ _Crap. How long does this usually last?_ ”

[ _About three days, give or take._ ]

“ _Shit, better call mom and warn her I’ll be late._ ” He stood up, going to the couch where he had his backpack for the phone.

[ _… I’m curious. Who is your_ mom?]

“ _Hm? Oh._ ” Well, it doesn’t hurt not telling him, since he already knows about him being half human. “ _Her name is Toriel, she found me when I got hurt from the fall._ ” He fiddling with the phone, trying to side-focus on not forgetting to make a call. Not seeing Grillby’s surprise. “ _Heh, accidently called her mom because she reminded of mine, I did apologize right away for the mistake, but, I saw she wanted it, and… I haven’t had a mom since…_ ”

He trailed off, flames lowered at the memory.

[ _Since?_ ] Grillby prompted.

Will looked up, giving a sad expression.

“ _… Another time, gotta make the call._ ” He evaded the subject. Grillby still haven’t heard what happened to his parents, and he afraid to. What would Grillby think? That he had to go kill his own father from killing him and his mother, which resulted causing his mother’s death as well?

Grillby nodded, going downstairs to the bar. Despite being a blizzard, there would be some customers coming despite the weather. It was more harmful to him and Grillby when being flame elemental, if going out.

One ring…

Two ring…

*Hello?*

“ _Hey, mom._ ”

*Oh! Good morning, Will. You certainly have the timing!* She were rather enthusiastic.

“ _Really? Did something happened?_ ”

*Yes, there’s… huh? Yes, my child, you may have another one.* it sounded like she were talking to someone else… child? Who? *Right, you see…* her voice sounding more serious. *A human child has fallen.*

Wait, what?

“ _What?_ ” filling with dread, knowing well the odds of any kid to find themselves down to the underground. Though he can’t make assumption of being the same one he had saved.

*Yes, they told me their name is, Frisk. And… they were asking about you.*

He sighed, shit, it can’t be anyone else.

“ _Damn it…_ ”

*Language!*

“ _Sorry…_ ” he mumbled. “ _Well, I can’t exactly meet up with them now. I called because I wanted to tell you there’s a blizzard. And would be late to coming back home._ ”

*Oh! You can’t go out there in your condition!* she warned with worried tone.

“ _I know._ ” He smiled at her protectiveness. “ _And there’s something else, that I couldn’t find myself telling you yesterday._ ”

*Oh, something wrong?*

He had to tell her.

“ _Grillby knows. About me._ ”

*You told him!? Wait, as in General Grillby!?*

“ _Don’t worry, he’s keeping it a secret. It was by chance he figured out who my dad was… that and I accidently had turned human while asleep._ _And… he said that I actually had relatives alive down here._ ”

*Oh, my child... Do you want to meet them?*

He dreaded of the thought, that would mean prying to where his father was and what happened to him. As well revealing himself. He doesn’t want their judgement on that.

“ _No…_ ” he didn’t need to prompt. He could hear her sigh in understanding.

*It’s alright, my child. You have us.* she assured. And it was a good one, seeing as he didn’t actually have anyone else on the surface.

“ _Thanks, love you. I’ll call back when the weather has cleared._ ”

*Alright, stay safe.*

Hanging up, he rubs his face tiredly.

Shit, the kid was down here. Why? It’s been a week, why did they come back and actually fall down here?

…

Something isn’t right.

 

 

It took simply a couple of days before the blizzard was over, and him to actually be finished with the pieces, total of 100. With a slight boredom while waiting for the roads to be cleared by the dog patrol, he engraved small simple images with his flame.

The bar wasn’t really busy. Only drunk bunny that was literally called Tipsy, and red bird monster, Scarlet was around. They relaxed at the comfortable atmosphere, curious looking to what he was doing as they sat together in a booth.

When Grillby saw his work of art, he smiled, taking a seat across from Will to do the same.

[ _You have good control over the flames._ ]

“ _Practise. Didn’t want to burn anyone by accident, so it became like a second nature to me._ ”

“Hey, I been wondering about something.” Scarlet spoke out, looking over a piece where a Rose was engraved. “How come you don’t speak fire speech like Grillby?”

Right, didn’t take long to find out that Scarlet had learned fire speech because she grew up along flames. Though it made Will grimace, then flickered green of a bit shame.

“ _I uh… I can’t speak it properly…_ ”

Grillby blinked at him confused.

[ _Try._ ]

Will looked at him, sighing as he tried.

[ _The-----fli-----in------ry-----y_ ] he winced through the entire speech.

Both Grillby and Scarlet glanced at him like he was from another world, while Tipsy look between them confused. Causing his to blush in embarrassment.

[ _…what was that?_ ]

“ _The wonder flies within the starry sky…_ ”

“That was quite poetic, though… you’re a flame! Why are you bad at fire speech!?”

Will didn’t say anything, mostly his flames lowered looking sad, stopping entirely engraving a piece.

[ _Scarlet…_ ]

“Sorry! Didn’t meant anything bad with it.”

Grillby turned to Will, patting his shoulder for reassurance.

[ _No need to worry about it, you understand fire speech well. It will just take time for you to speak._ ]

William glanced up at him, nodded with a slight smile.

The door opened, seeing Dogamy and Dogaressa coming in tired.

“The roads…”

“Are cleared!”

It was kinda oddly sweet hearing them both finishing each other’s sentences, though a relief too. He had called Toriel earlier about coming home soon as the road cleared.

Grillby instantly went to serve them warm drinks and put kibbles, seeing as the others probably will arrive soon.

“ _Then it best I’m off. Mom’s expecting me._ ” And the kid, Frisk as well. Wondering why they asked for him.

He gathered the pieces in a box and put into his backpack.

“Awready? Ya cam back soon’ya hear?” Tipsy spoke up, holding glass in the air that still was half full with ale.

“ _I will, thanks for your hospitality._ ” He went out, waving off.

Not noticing the forlorn look from Grillby when he left.

 

~ * ~

 

“why so down grillbz? kid said so himself, he’ll come back. right now, bro’s showing a detour to the ruins. giving an option of returning without using the bridges.”

Grillby didn’t say anything. The reason he was worried was because what would happen if William gets accidently doused, or would risk turning to human to avoid damage. Which would risk exposing him.

The worry was reasonable, seeing that maybe not everyone would understand. His generation may, but not the young ones that were born Underground.

…

Would Sans even understand? Suppose he would need to ease it in. And somehow convince William to tell him.

[Sans… be honest about what I am to ask you.] Grillby still doesn’t understand when or how Sans could understand him, nevertheless, it was a good thing seeing as Scarlet’s not here.

“huh? sure?”

[What do you think about humans?]

Sans blinked confused, acting like it doesn’t face him, though saw the slight flinch. That wasn’t a good sign.

“where did this come from?” Grillby didn’t answer, simply waited. “well, can’t exactly make a judgement unless i meet one. right?”

Sans was right, though he met one… well, almost.

He just hope William will be alright.

 

~ * ~

 

“HERE YOU ARE, WILLIAM.  WILL YOU BE GOOD ON YOUR OWN FROM HERE?”

It was a detour alright, though a good one. Seeing as they came to where they met the first time at Sans’ post.

… And was not that hard getting to the door from here.

“ _Yeah, I will._ ”

He were about to say thanks and just go on, until he saw Papyrus fidgeting.

“ _Pap?_ ”

“…Are we friends?” no matter how many times he lowered his voice, it still gives quite the shock.

“ _Where did that come from?_ ” Seeing as Papyrus didn’t look at Will, seeming dejected. He sighed, saying. “ _Tibia honest, you’re the first friend I ever have gotten in my entire life._ ”

Papyrus stood straight, looking at Will in disbelief.

“REALLY!? WAIT… YOU JUST PUNNED, DIDN’T YOU?”

Grinning like a jack-o-lantern was a good answer enough. Seeing as Papyrus groaned.

“I DON’T UNDERSTAND, YOU’RE REALLY COOL, KIND AND CARING. WHY DON’T YOU HAVE MORE FRIENDS?”

Will dropped his smile from that.

“ _… I’m… (sigh) People who I tried to befriend would say hateful words or run away soon as they realize what I am. This is the first place I actually feel… well,_ wanted _isn’t a word I wanted to use. But it’s similar._ ”

Papyrus tilted his head confused.

“WHAT YOU ARE? BUT YOU’RE A FLAME? WHY WOULD THEY DO SUCH A THING?”

“ _Sorry, Pap. One day I’ll tell you. See you later._ ”

Will walks off, not looking back at confused skeleton.

A sudden engulfed hug from behind shocked him. Knowing it’s Papyrus, not understanding why.

“I PROMISE TO BE YOUR FRIEND. AND I DON’T USUALLY MAKE PROMISES.”

Adjusting so Will managed to turn around, he hugged back with voice lowered.

“ _You have no idea how much that mean to me. Thanks._ ”

Papyrus brightened up, releasing.

Both were saying ‘good bye’ as Papyrus went back to work.

Arriving at the door, Will knocked twice.

“Who’s there?” was a familiar feminine voice.

“ _Promised?_ ”

“Promise who?” who sounded obviously confused.

“ _You promised me Butt-pie for dinner._ ”

An honest laugh rang from the inside as the door opens. Seeing Toriel try to muffle the laugh with her hand.

“Oh, goodness. Butt-pie… why didn’t I think of that?”

“ _Just popped in my mind. Was easier than the long name._ ” he entered, and the door closed behind him. Give him the safe result to turn back to human. For some reason breathing out at ease. Most likely for feeling safe.

“Had a fun weekend?”

“Truly, it was different, but in a good way…though you said a kid was here?”

They walked down the hallway.

“Yes, Frisk is quite a curious child. Though when I asked why they asked for you, they didn’t answer.”

“Well, I’m just suspicious if it was the kid I saved from falling in the first place. I mean, what are the odds? In short timeframe?”

Toriel looked thoughtful, humming in understanding.

Coming upstairs, there were no sign of the kid.

“Frisk is outside playing with a ghost monster they befriended. Napstablook I believe he’s called?”

“The ghost who’s so shy and disappears before any words were said?”

“That’s him.”

“Huh, now I’m jealous at the kid.”

Toriel chuckled as she went into the kitchen, while Will put the back by the chair he sat down, bringing up the box he worked on.

“What’s that?”

“Something I made, domino. Well, not entirely the same as the main game who has patterns like dices, but if put up standing in a row until used all of pieces, you’re victorious.”

Toriel came back, taking off oven mitts seeing as she had taken out the butterscotch and cinnamon pie for cooling. Taking a good look over a piece that were engraved a pair of angel wings.

“These are beautiful. You really made these?”

“Yup, one of my odd jobs through surface life. Handcrafting. It was a way to make money. Speaking off which, here’s your gold. I got to stay at Grillby’s place instead of the inn, so I only paid for food.”

“Oh keep them, you will need them when going you’re leaving for visit again. And to think you’re family with Grillby… well that should have been obvious at my part, I must have forgotten…” she look regretful in deep thought, looking like something confused her.

“It’s alright. He was really _cool_ with it.”

She laughed until a door opened, and running inside it was the kid, Frisk. Who froze when seeing Will. Then sprinted towards him to hug around the waist. Surprising both adults.

Whelp, it really was the same kid.

“Frisk.” He pried, patting their head. “Why did you come down here? The fall was dangerous.”

Giving the stern look as he could, though easily broke when he saw looking at him with sad guilty look. Releasing him to sing. Hand sign? Good thing he had learned that.

‘I’m sorry, it was my fault you’re here. I thought you… I didn’t know what else to do!’

And now he’s the one feeling guilty.

“Kid… not your fault. I was rather glad it was me that fell down here and not you. Who knows what would have happened?”

Wondering what would have happened if they went past the Ruins, considering they’re human.

‘Still, I’m sorry.’

Toriel clasp her hands, breaking the sad tension in the air.

“Well then, since that’s out of the way. How about some pie?”

“Yes! Thank you! Bless you and your cooking goat mom!”

Toriel laughed as she went into the kitchen again.

Frisk tug his hoodie for attention.

‘You call her, mom, too?’

“Heh, can’t help it. Came out of my mouth by accident one day, now I do. You call her mom?”

They nodded smiling, moving to sit next to Will finding themselves curious at the box. Pointing as if giving a question.

“It’s domino, you can play with it after we have eaten, alright?”

They seem to brighten up at the idea, looking over it in disbelief and awe.

Will’s smiling. Just have to wing it with the kid.

 

~ * ~

 

“He seems like a good guy. But I can’t help that there is something about him. Nothing bad I think.” The ghost kid floated in the middle of the living room. Seeing as no one else but Frisk can see them.

Frisk nodded, looking over at Will who were reading a book. Seeming calm and focused, easy going.

Frisk went back to focus on the stacking on dominos. They wondered where it came from. Toriel didn’t have it before. Store in Snowdin and at Gerson’s certainly didn’t have it, definitely not the at the junk yard. Since they scavenged a lot through the RESETs

A sneeze startled them to look at Will, eyes widened as flames came out. Will yelped, patting out the flames that caught the book. Then froze.

Slowly glancing at Frisk and ghost kid who gaped in shock, caught the act.

“Bless you, child. Do you have change of clothing is in need of… wash?” Toriel came in at the timing, holding few children’s clothing on her arm. Though looked confused to why they stood frozen and tense.

Will coughed, looking like he was a deer caught in headlights. “I uh… sneezed.”

Toriel blinked confused.

“I know? Bless you?”

“No, I _sneezed_ sneezed.” He clarified, looking anxiously between Frisk and Toriel.

“Holy shit! He fucking sneezed flames! He’s a mage!” ghost kid yelled out surprised.

Toriel widened her eyes as it dawned upon her.

“Oh.”

“Nice save.” He sighed sarcastically. “Should I tell them? Show them?” he asked, worried.

“Hm, might as well. They would find out sooner or later anyway.”

He groaned, rubbing his face.

“True.”

Frisk stood up, looking confused between them. Signing.

‘Tell me what!? What just happened!?’

“Kid, I’m… a hybrid, so to speak.”

Frisk simply blinked uncomprehending. Causing Will to sigh defeated, raising a hand to snap fingers.

In a blink, this guy who tried saving them from the fate of falling into the underground, turned into a yellow flame.

.

.

.

“What. The. Fuck.” Ghost kid breaks out.

Just what Frisk was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a lot awkward, no one had said anything or so much even moved since revealing himself to Frisk. Though neither but the kid knows that the ghost kid was the one freaking out, speaking questions out loud.

“How is this possible!? Where did he come from!? How is he existing!? How out of all RESETs is he here!?”

And so on.

Though Frisk simply looked at him in awe. Thinking how he was a flame like Grillby, and now get to do something they never got to for a long time.

Determined, they walked up to him, and Will flinched slightly with a worried look.

Stopping right before him, Frisk lifted their arms, motioned the ultimate ‘up’ language.

Will blinked confused, though complied. Holding them up high enough so they sat on his arm.

Frisk went then to touch his cheek, checking if they could get burned. They didn’t! Smiling widely, they engulfed his head for a _warm_ hug. Sighing blissfully.

William simply stood there, not knowing what to do as he looked helplessly at Toriel, who giggled at the sight.

“Looks like we were worried for nothing. They are quite _attached_ to you.” she punned, making Will groan with a light laugh and in relief.

“ _Yeah, uh, kid may I have my head back?_ ” They immediately detached, looked at Will with wide eyes. They had heard only one word from Grillby, and that’s when they break the barrier! Williams voice were like a crackle from a fireplace, and yet sounding like a normal person.

‘You’re voice is so cool! How are you a monster!?’

“ _My dad is a monster, and my mom is a human. Apparently, simple as that._ ”

Frisk smiled widely at the thought, meaning that humans and monsters can co-exist on the surface! He’s the living proof!

The bounced wildly that William were forced to put them down so they didn’t tumble.

Starting asking questions like any normal kids would do.

-What kind of magic can he do?-

-How long he can stay as a flame?-

And so on.

Seeing William honestly smiled and relaxed about them knowing him.

Though their ghost friend kept themselves silent.

Wonder what’s bothering them?

 

 

It was time, they should have left a long time ago, if considering the timing of the RESETs, nevertheless, it’s different now.

While Will was outside helping removing a clog in the water pipes, they went to Toriel who was sitting in the fire place. Determined to move on. They would need to free the monster kind after all. And somehow help their brother.

‘Mom?’

She looked up, though saw they were going to ask something, therefore put down reading glasses in her book as a bookmark, careful not to accidently ruining it.

“Yes, my child?”

‘How do I leave the Ruins?’

Toriel froze, expression troubled.

“Wouldn’t you rather know a snail fact? Did you know that they can live up to ten to fifteen years? Interesting.”

That was different snail fact they ever got, nevertheless, they needed to push.

‘Mom, I want to leave the Ruins.’

Toriel looked sad, and conflicted. Like not knowing what to do. That was also different from the usual ‘getting up from chair to go downstairs and destroy the door’ situation they were used to.

“Hey, something wrong?”

William came back, his clothes being wet expect for the hoodie.

“Oh, well…” Toriel started, however, Frisk interrupted.

‘I want to leave the Ruins.’ They would need to plan this right, if this isn’t going to work, they would be needing to RELOAD through the entire thing again. Try a different approach.

Will  widened his eyes in surprise, then looked over Toriel with an understanding look.

“Kid, it’s not safe to go out there on your own.” He started.

‘Then come with me.’ They started. ‘It won’t be bad if you’re with me, right?’

“I…” he was conflicted, not knowing what to say as he looked at Toriel for assistance or permission.

Toriel looked between the two of them, then sighed heavily.

“Alright. If William is with you, then you can.” Frisk brightened up, it was a first time they didn’t need to fight to prove themselves of independence. While Will looked at her in disbelief. “Go on and pack what you like then, child. We’ll see you downstairs.”

Frisk didn’t hesitate, running towards their shared room.

 

~ * ~

 

“Toriel, you’re sure about this?” Will stood awkwardly in the hallway, careful not the get the floor wet everywhere.

“I cannot stop them, Will. They hold determination, power of will. And being bright as it is, they would eventually gone out despite our wishes. However, I’m more comfortable knowing you’re with them.”

She stood up, looking sad as she went past him and downstairs.

“Go get change of clothes, I have a feeling it won’t be long before Frisk will be done packing.”

“Okay…”

He went towards the bedroom, opening the door as he saw Frisk deciding what shirt to have. Waving to acknowledged he had entered the room while still looking at the shirts displayed on the bed.

Will didn’t say anything, what could he say? Why did they want to leave?

Easily finding an orange shirt and new pair of black jeans… never got to know who and where Toriel got them from.

Good thing Frisk’s just a kid when stripping off the wet clothes, It’s not completely soaked, nevertheless, not something he would like to walk around in the cold, or in fire form.

Quickly putting pants on, getting to the shirt, he stopped, seeing that Frisk were looking at him with wide eyes. Confused then looking down… oh. The scar. He put the shirt on, brush it in the pants.

‘How did that happen?’ They asked.

“Not a story for kids, kiddo.”

They seem to hesitantly accept it, though did not pry.

Will stopped when looking at the hoodie. Thinking that he liked it enough to bring it with him, however…

“Can you pack this one down in the backpack too? Gonna wear a different hoodie.”

Frisk looked confused at him, though complied. Finally had deciding on their own pair of clothing. Yellow white striped turtleneck, and light blue pants.

Will had been given a spare hoodie from Toriel, he didn’t use it before unless his hoodie needed a wash, now it’s good time as any. It was designed the same colour like Toriel’s robe, white sleeve and hood, purple torso with golden embroiders around the white rune symbol on the back. It felt oddly regal and yet the same time not.

Even the kid got the same one, though striped instead.

As he found out not long ago that children wears striped clothing until they’re eighteen.

In human age at least.

Monster age is different.

As he had learned the painful way of being alone for all these years.

“Why do you want to leave?” he asked, raising a brow.

‘Tell me about the bad story, I’ll tell you.’ they countered...

Sneaky bastard.

He groaned for have fallen for it.

“Fine, one day, I’ll have you telling me.” He pointed out playfully with narrowed eyes and pointed finger, while Frisk blinks innocently with their brown eyes with a smile.

 

 

They found Toriel waiting at the end of the door, looking sadly at them, though still smiling.

“You have everything?” Then give Will a pointed look. He smiled, knowing it would be easier to protect the kid from getting soul taken if a monster protected them. So he turned himself to a flame instantly. Seeing as both nodded. “Good…”

She hesitated, then took a deep breath and engulfing both into a big hug.

It felt off for him, then at realization at the silent meaning when she mouthed to him. ‘Please, do not return.’ With teary eyes.

He knew it meant she couldn’t take any more heartbreak. To lose any more children.

“ _We won’t stop calling for you, mom._ ” he firmly stated, seeing her smile a bit better for that.

“I have no doubt you will, take care my children.”

She nuzzled their temples, leaving without looking back.

It was a heart-breaking moment.

Soon as he were certain she wouldn’t know, he turned himself back as a human.

Frisk looked confused up at him.

“Sorry, don’t feel like being a monster at the moment.”

He went ahead to open the door, not seeing their face of horrified realization to what he was doing.

Frisk looked at their friend who came to the same solution.

Will was going to sacrifice himself in case something went wrong, using his soul to break the barrier instead.

 

~ * ~

 

Sans couldn’t help but to feel something was off. Despite this timeline being different, thanks to William. He couldn’t help but to feel something bad was going to happen soon.

Oh well, he’s simply leans back on the chair in his post, waiting to see if William comes back.

Papyrus were really happy to have gained a friend, that wasn’t the kid… but bro was hiding something from him. Like he knew something Sans did not. He didn’t like that. He were always the one who knew everything about everyone… well not at all time. Mostly due to RESETs.

He heard the door creak. Good thing he had a view from his post, maybe Will’s coming back for visit?

He froze.

It wasn’t him.

It’s Frisk.

… and an adult human?

What!? What’s with the new people all of the sudden!? What about William!?

He used a shortcut through the Void, hiding behind the trees near the door to Ruins. The first thing to check was the dust… neither had them. And… Those hoodies? It’s like they were part of the royal family…

Then the new guy… blond, tall… stats…

.

.

.

Sans were in shock.

He had powers to check complete stat instead of just LV and HP like rest of monster could if they trained. Reason to why their King made him the Judge.

And he was looking at William’s stats!

This… how!? He’s human!

He watched them walking on, with Frisk running ahead. The older human smiling softly at them. And he knows that look. Himself gives that look at Papyrus…

He already have done the routine of whoopee cushion, and already knows Frisk. Maybe he should just wait at his post for once.

Shortcutting again, he sat in his chair, appear looking relaxed.

Frisk came up running, waving to him.

Guess they’re not a demon this time.

‘Heya.’

“hey, kid. wazzup?” he answers.

‘Good. I’m Frisk, the legendary fartmaster.’ They reached out a hand, their smile betraying their worry.

He widened his eyes at that, laughing out as he reached handshaking. ‘Legendary fartmaster’ was a code word between Frisk and him only through the RESETs. Soon as the hands came in contact, the whoopee cushion sets off.

Frisk laughed, while he smiled. Looking up, he noticed a wide smile from withholding laughter. Soon as they both made eye contact, the human came closer, waving with hands put in his pockets.

“Hey, I’m… Sparks.”

Sparks? He didn’t say anything, seeing as he were still suspicious… though… stats don’t lie. Souls don’t lie. Maybe he’s lying for the kid?

“ _ice_ to meet ya. sans, sans the skeleton.” He stuffed his hands in pockets too.

It’s him. He knows it Will.

“so you guys ’re human right? that’s hilarious.” He wanted to laugh at the befuddled expression from Will. “i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but… ya know… i don’t really care about capturing anybody. my brother, papyrus, on the other hand. is a human-hunting fanatic. actually, i think it’s him over there.” Good punctuality. Sans pointed towards the large skeleton running towards them.

“SANS, YOU FORGOT YOUR LU-”

Papyrus froze, bug-out eyed at the sight before him.

“OH MY STARS! HUMANS!” he stood still, then looking uncertain at Sans. “RIGHT?”

Sans nodded, grinning at the enthusiastic dance.

“OH MY STARS, I’M GONNA… I NEED TO…” He froze a second time when he saw Frisk and Will’s amused looks. Straightening himself up with slight orange flush, coughing.

“HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU. AND DELIVER YOU TO THE CAPITAL. THEN… THEN!!!” He waved his finger dramatically in the air. “I’M NOT SURE WHAT’S NEXT.” He looked puzzled, then regaining his confidence. “IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… IF YOU DARE!!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!” he runs off, only to abruptly turn, hand over the lunch box to Sans and run off again, all excited.

“well, that went well.” He looked at Will, surprised to see a fond smile from him. Then looked at Frisk who looked confused at Will and back at Papyrus, then him. “don’t sweat it guys, he doesn’t harm a fly and loves puzzles. would make ‘im happy to play along.”

Frisk nodded, running off as leaving dust behind.

“Wha- kid, wait for-”

“william.”

He froze, paled.

“how are you a human?” he asked, not beating around the bushes.

Will turned, looked at him with frightened and guilty look. That was worrying itself.

“I…” he brushed his hair back, sighed deeply. “My mom’s human…” he mumbled, though loud enough for him to hear it.

Sans widened his eyes in shock, never have heard of such a thing possible.

“How did you know? I didn’t think possible anyone recognizing me…” he paled for a second time, looking at the direction where Frisk and Papyrus ran off to. “Did Papyrus?”

“no. the reason i recognized was because i have ability to sense souls better than any monsters in underground. no two people has same soul… even though your’s human at the moment.”

He walked out and around the post, gesture to take a walk with him. Will obliged. Though both were walking together in tense silence.

“… Can you promise me something, Sans?”

He looked over at Will, seeing him looking onwards with firm determination.

“depends, i don’t usually make promises.”

“If worst comes to worst, I would rather you guys use my soul to break the barrier.”

Sans stilled, looking horrified at Will. He turned and looked at him with sad understanding. Though didn’t say anything as he waited for answer.

“kid… you’re a relative of grillbz, you’re friends with my bro, which i’m pretty sure kiddo will be too. i can’t just…”

“Sans… please…”

Aw shit… please don’t make him do this.

“alright… promise…”

Will smiled, looking all grateful. Nodding acceptably as he moved on to find bro and kiddo.

 

 

“Hey, Sans.” Doggo spoke up, seeing as they both came walking past his post. “And… William?” Will froze at to how Doggo could recognize him so easily. “No… wait, you’re not a flame.” He growled. “Who’re you?”

“he’s sparks, we’re going to meet up with bro for one of his puzzles.”

“Oh, he just ran past by with a smaller pup hanging behind, odd kid.” he blew out a smoke from his dog treat.

“Thanks for telling us, we’ll probably see you later.” Will pet Doggo’s head, who bulgy-eyed in surprise. “Pet!?Pot!?Pat!?PET!?” Doggo freaked out, ducking behind his post.

Sans laughed at Will’s surprised expression. He haven’t done any petting while in fire form, looking at Sans for answers.

“hehe, don’t worry kid. ya didn’t do anythin’ wrong.”

Will blinked, looking back at Doggo’s post then shrugged, following Sans.

 

“OH! BIG HUMAN! YOU FINALLY ARRIVED!” Papyrus smiled widely, then stern looking. “IT WAS IRRESPONSIBLE LEAVING SMALL HUMAN OUT OF YOUR SIGHT. WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!?” he gestured to Frisk who waited by Papyrus side, waving innocently.

“Sorry, had a chat with your bro, figured Frisk were alright with you.”

“OH.” Papyrus seemed genuinely surprised at the trust. “WELL, WE THOUGHT THAT AS PUNISHMENT FOR BEING LATE, YOU WOULD TAKE THIS PUZZLE CHALLENGE INSTEAD OF SMALL HUMAN, QUITE _SHOCKING_ , ISN’T IT? NYEHEHE.”

Heh, must have been seeing the surprised expression from Will. Especially when he saw me suddenly by their side, despite being just behind him just a second ago. And the fact bro just made a pun.

“Alright.” Will shrugs it off with a smile, he already knows how to play this. “What do I gotta do?”

“SIMPLE, YOU HOLD THIS ORB. AND WALK ACROSS THIS ELECTRIC MAZE. A MISTEP WILL CAUSE THIS ORB TO SHOCK YOU.”

“Alright, hit me.” He gestured for the orb Papyrus held. Who just looked shocked and horrified.

“WHY WOULD I HIT YOU!?”

Will blinked confused.

“It was a figure of speech, I was asking you to throw me the orb.”

“OH! HERE. YOU HUMANS SURE HAVE ODD WAYS OF SPEAKING.” He threw it, and Will caught it with a slight ‘oof’.

“Right…” he looked on the area, wondering where to step. Not surprised to see he did the same trick as the previous time. Throwing the ball in the air while making each step, though more confidently this time.

Soon as he arrived by their side, Will looked smiling up at Papyrus, giving him the orb.

“Tada.” He said.

Meanwhile, Papyrus looked completely surprised, then smiled widely.

“YOU’RE A CLEVER HUMAN, HOWEVER, THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL BE SANS’! LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN MAKE IT PAST HIM. NYEHEHEHE!” he ran off again.

“heh… _icy_ see ya two later.” He said, giving a two fingered salute. Shortcutting to Grillby’s knowing he still had time before reaching his puzzle. He needed answers.

 

~ * ~

 

Will had turned and shocked to see Sans nowhere. How does he get around so fast!?

He sighed deeply while Frisk tug his sleeve, looking down, Frisk held their arms up, wanting to be carried again.

He complied, asking.

“So what do you think about them?”

‘Sans’ funny, and Papyrus is awesome! He’s like a superhero!’

“I can actually see that.” He mused, Papyrus’ practically wearing a superhero-ish costume.

They came up to a blue bunny with an ice cream chart… well, nice cream. Frisk wiggled themselves down and ran up to the bunny who looked a bit down, perking up when Frisk stopped before him.

“Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? Only 15 g.”

“Well take two.” Will spoke up, though Frisk frowned signing that they wanted more.

“Sorry, kiddo, we’ll eat at Grillby’s later. Better not ruin your appetite.”

Frisk begrudgingly accepted that, getting their popsicle and run off again, though not far. Will turned to the bunny with a smile.

“Try selling Nice Cream at a hot spot instead, people who lives there could use something refreshing instead.”

Bunny’s eyes widened at the idea.

“Oh my stars, why didn’t I think of that!? Thanks! I’m Bleu.” He reached out a hand.

“Sparks, kiddo’s Frisk.” He gestured to the kid who started playing some form of golf game on the ice.

“Nice to meet you, when you visit Hotland, I’ll save you guys a treat. On the house as a thanks for the tip.” He smiled, waving him off.

“Thanks, will be sure to do.” Probably. He hasn’t exactly gone further than to Undyne’s house.

Meeting up with Frisk after have crossed a small bridge… thank god for it simply was two steps, he saw them bouncing towards him victoriously with…

“Holy… where did you get so much gold!?”

Frisk pointed towards a flag, signing.

‘It’s a game where you score higher, you get amount of gold coins.’

“Huh, that’s actually cool. Come on, let’s meet up with the bro’s.”

And it really didn’t take long before meeting with them again, Papyrus waved excitedly at the two of them. And they waved back.

“HUMANS! I HOPE YOU’RE READY FOR… SANS? WHERE’S THE PUZZLE?”

“right there, on the ground. trust me. there’s no way they can get past this one.”

Will raised a brow, he didn’t go through Sans’ puzzle earlier when he first went through here, so he were really curious to what he planned. Frisk easily strode to stop between them, picking up a piece of paper before running to Will with it.

Will took it and scanned… he snorted, trying not to laugh hard at this.

“SANS! IS THIS ONE OF YOUR PUNS AGAIN!? THE BIG HUMAN IS LAUGHING!”

“nah, bro. not this time.”

This time!? Oh god, he really wished he was there when he had.

“Okay…” he rummaged in the backpack for a pen, giving it to Frisk who took it happily, not wasting any time.

Frisk solved it in record time, except for one word that didn’t exist. Will raised an eyebrow at that.

“Uh, flaw to the puzzle. It’s missing a word to cross out.” Will said, handing it over to Sans.

“man, should have used today’s crossword instead.”

“CROSSWORDS!? I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION… JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST.”

“what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that’s for baby-bones.”

“UN.BELIEVABLE. HUMANS! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE! WHICH ONE’S HARDER? JUNIOR JUMBLE… OR CROSSWORDS?” he looked down at Sans with a slight distaste at the last wording.

“Sudoku.” Will answered honestly. Gaining confused looks, even from Frisk. “Basically math puzzle. You write in numbers in correct slot that is made for you.”

Papyrus lit up at the word puzzle, smiling widely.

“WOWIE, COULD YOU SHOW ME SOMETIME THIS SUDOKU?”

“Sure.”

Papyrus fist pump in the air, looking excited.

“SEE YOU AT THE NEXT PUZZLE, PREPARED TO BE AMAZED! NYEHEHEHE!” he ran off again.

“sudoku?” Sans asked? Looking curiously at him.

“Yup, ain’t choosing between you two, it’s your own meaning that matters to what you like.”

Frisk nodded, agreeing with that. Taking Will’s hand to drag him off.

 

Sans looked at Will with a deep sigh, wondering how someone can be so kind and thoughtful.


	6. Chapter 6

What in the world were Papyrus thinking? Looks like he had taken advice on cooking, seeing as it didn’t look burnt or any sign of glitter. Still! It’s frozen, and even so much leaving a microwave out in the cold!

Will sighs defeated, then read the note.

_HUMANS!! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI._

_(LITTLE DO YOU KNOW THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU’LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT, THAT YOU WON’T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN’T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!)_

_\- NYEHEHE, PAPYRUS._

He facepalmed with a smirk, this was quite the obvious delay they got. And fell for it seeing as they spent time reading on this and checking out the items. He chuckled at the silliness from Papyrus.

Though he dreaded when they come across a small bridge again, getting worried look from Frisk. They notice him paling a bit.

“I’m good… I’m good.” He excused. Getting over it with few steps. Again, small bridge doesn’t increase his fear much. Though now they were standing close to edge of cliffs, and with stupid mind of his, he looked down. Froze at the sight to how far it was down.

“What’s that smell?” “Where’s that smell?” Dogamy and Dogaressa appeared… with their axes! Oh shit, what now?  “If you’re a smell… identify yoursmelfs!”

Shit, he we’re still frozen from have looked down, he can’t…

“William?” “Smells like William.”

They noted, taking off their hoodies, looking confused at both Will and Frisk.

“They’re not flame… and yet smell like William. Why do you… smell like William?” they asked.

“H-he’s a friend.” Will answered, still shaken as they take a notice.

“Something… wrong?”

“I-i-it’s too hi-high.” He slowly kneeled, wanting to get away from the tight edge of the cliff. He feels his fear slightly getting worse by seconds.

They looked confused at each other, until Frisk tugged their sleeve to sign.

‘He’s afraid of heights!’ as Frisk realized his situation.

“Oh! Then we must move… somewhere else! Come on, bud… up you go.”

They gently grabbed each side of Will’s arms, guiding him away from their post. Coming across one of Papyrus’ puzzle. Letting him rest away from the edges leaned against a tree.

“Thanks…”

“No worries, you… smell a lot like William, are you mates?”

He sputtered at that, looking at them in disbelief while flushed red.

“Nononono… I… I don’t!”

‘They are a lot closer than you think.’ Frisk waggled their eyebrows.

“Frisk!?” is this kid trying to expose him!?

The dogi couple laughed heartedly at Will’s flustered appearance. While Dogaressa picked Frisk up, nuzzle their temple. At least that helped him on other thoughts.

“Naw, you’re quite adorable pup. Are you their father?”

“Sibling, I’m more of a guardian sibling.” He said. After having lived with them with Toriel, he couldn’t help but to think that way. It’s was like he had lost one and never knew he had one until they met. So, there was a slight truth to it, despite not being blood related.

“Alright, are you… on the way to Snowdin?”

“Yeah, but we’re meeting up with Papyrus first with his puzzles.”

‘They are cool, and I’m gonna solve them!’ Frisk signed with confidence. Causing Dogaressa to giggle.

“Dear, why don’t we have puppies? They’re so cute!” she asked, looking at Dogamy with puppy eyes.

Now it was his turn to sputter and flush surprised.

“Dear! Perhaps we can have this talk later!” Dogamy tried to avoid the conversation all together in public.

She laughed, nuzzling her husband with a kiss.

“Of course. We’ll see you two later.” she put down Frisk, who looked bewildered at them, though waved them off with a smile.

“See you later.” Will responded, gaining more strength to stand back up, getting a ‘what happened’ look from Frisk. “Sorry, should have told you I’m afraid of heights earlier.”

Frisk nodded, though went to clear what was a switch puzzle, changing patterns soon as one steps on it. Getting from blue crosses to red circles. And spiked floors shut off.

Papyrus came walking just at good timing, bug-eyed in surprise.

“WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP!?” Not that hard, Pap. “AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?” he was talking about the spaghetti!?

Will and Frisk nodded. Though Will didn’t want to lie.

“Yeah, but we weren’t able to eat it. It got cold enough that it froze on the table.”

Frisk looked up at Will like he were crazy. Papyrus deflated a bit at that news. “Wouldn’t it be better if we all ate together later? Food taste better that way.” He told him, completely oblivious to Frisk’s look.

Papyrus perked up easily.

“YOU’RE RIGHT! FRIENDSHIP COOKING ARE BEST WHEN WE’RE TOGETHER! NYEHEHE.”

Will nodded, smiling to how Papyrus was a bundle of joy when it came to puzzles.

“COME ON THEN, TO THE NEXT PUZZLE!” he grabbed a hold of Will’s wrist, lifting Frisk with him with ease. Will wondered how Papyrus could be so athletic despite being a skeleton. He literally doesn’t have muscles!

Magic.

He simply thinks, magic.

“MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION NOT LONG AGO. HOW SADDENING…”

Will looked wide-eyed at Papyrus for that. Doesn’t he know the meaning behind the socks!? Or is it just him? Is there a different monster thing? He would need to tease Sans about it later. No wait… was he trying to start a conversation??

“…SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TO TAKE CARE OF HIM? NYEHEHE!”

Okay, that’s sweet of him… but why was collecting socks saddening??

“No idea, but he’s lucky to have a brother like you.” Will smiled and went ahead, not seeing that Frisk noticed how Papyrus flushed with orange tint on his cheeks.

“WELL, HUMANS! HM… HOW DO I SAY THIS?” he started fidgeting, looking sheepishly away from both. “YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE…” it wasn’t that long!? “SO, I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE. BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK LIKE MY FACE!” oh dear god how sweet can he get. “UNFORTUNATLY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT!” Don’t laugh, don’t laugh. This was too innocent to laugh at. “AND, AS USUAL, MY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND… I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS… WORRY NOT HUMANS!” his red scarf, fluttered like a cape of a hero. That’s cool effect. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN ALL PROCEED. FEEL FREE TO TRY IT OUT THOUGH.”

Will sees it has a different pattern than from last time he went through here. Frisk went on immediately, while he simply crossed his arms and looked at the kid having fun.

Papyrus though, went standing next to him. Looking over the puzzle as well while fidgeting with his scarf before looking at him.

“IF I MAY ASK, WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?”

Will felt his heart drop, he really didn’t want to lie to him. But he’s not ready to tell him about being a monster too either.

“Sparks, the kiddo’s name’s Frisk.” Papyrus smiled, like he achieved a small victory. “Looks like kiddo solved it.”

“WHAT?” he turned surprised towards the puzzle, seeing huge grin and peace sign from Frisk. “OH WOWIE! YOU MUST LOVE PUZZLES MUCH AS I DO!”

Frisk nodded eagerly, and they went onwards. Will doesn’t know about the kid, but he feels a bit chilly at the weather. Then again, kids are bit more resilient against cold weather when they have fun.

Didn’t take long to meet up with Sans though.

“hey, good job on solving it so quickly. you didn’t even need my help. which is great, i love doin’ absolutely nothin’.”

That caused a small laugh from Will.

“No wonder you’re a lazy-bone.”

Sans shrugs, grinning widely.

“what can i say? though will ya be fine onwards? ‘bout the bridge.”

Will paled at that, not have thought ahead of that earlier. Shit. He swallowed a lump in his throat. What should he do? There wasn’t any other road unless they went back to Sans’ post.

“Should be good… don’t exactly have a choice…”         

“ _should_ doesn’t mean _will_ be, kid.” he gently warns.

“I know, but I have to.”

Sans sighed as he saw their retreating forms towards the colour tile puzzle, when Will turned to ask him a question, he was already gone out of sight. Does this skeleton freaking teleport or something!?

He sighed, finding themselves before the puzzle he didn’t take before… wonder how it works… as well trying not to look down. And they find Sans standing next to Papyrus that were fiddling with a machine before noticing them.

How the heck did he get past him so fast!?

“HEY! IT’S THE HUMANS! YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS. YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH!” he gestured the machine next to him. “THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOUR HAS DIFFERENT FUNCTION.” He explained, pointing gloved finger in the air.

“RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM. YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC, THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM…” he gives a slight dramatic pause. “YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!” that caused Will to bug-eye in shock, he didn’t want to fight a monster! Especially not letting Frisk do such thing! “ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS!” was that a flirt? “BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES, SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT, IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRAHNAS WILL BITE YOU.” What!? Where did they get Piranhas!? “ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ZAP YOU.” oh dear lord. “PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY, YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE. HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS, WHICH PIRAHNAS DO NOT LIKE. PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OKAY. FINALLY, THE PINK TILES. THEY DON’T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT? DID YOU GET IT ALL?” Papyrus asked.

“It was a lot to take in, but yeah.”

“GOOD. HERE WE GO!” he pressed down the switch.

The tiles lit up, started jumbling colours until it hurt to look at, so he shielded the kid’s and his own eyes until a ‘ping’ sound came. Soon as it stopped, there was a straight pink road… with red edges…

Will looked confused at Papyrus, who looked like even _he_ didn’t understood how it happened. Gesturing silently annoyed at the puzzle, spins around gesturing he gives up before moving on.

“Well… that happened.”

“eyup.”

“Jesus Christ!” he startled, finding Sans right behind him.

“nope, just sans.” he snickered.

Will groaned, though smiled. Rubbing his face as he hurried across the bridge while his mind was still unfocused from the fear.

“So… you can teleport?”

“nope.”

“… I call bullshit on that.”

“language.”

“Yeah, yeah. sorry kid. But seriously. You were just over at Papyrus’ side, and then all the sudden behind us. What kind of magic is it?” He looked at Sans with curiosity.

Sans smiled softly at Will, nodding.

“it’s void magic. not everyone can do it.”

“Void? Oh! Like the dark no-space between time and space?”

“ya know of it?” he was the one looking seriously at Will now.

“Yeah, it’s like… how to explain it. It’s a space where anything and yet nothing can happen. It’s pretty much the same as dreaming, and yet not… gotta be in a certain state to be able to see it… wait. I got off track. Are you using the Void to travel between space!?”

Sans had a faraway look, as if thinking back on a memory. Nodded solemnly.

“yeah, learned it from pops when i was young. it’s a rare ability to have.”

“That is so awesome… it totally gives you excuse to cut time and be lazier. Doesn’t it.” he gives a knowing look.

Sans grin widening was the only answer he got before disappearing before their eyes.

Frisk and Will looked at each other with wide eyes to what they just witnessed.

“That was seriously cool.”

They nodded hard that he thought their head would pop off.

 

~ * ~

 

Papyrus stood at the end of the bridge, prepared for when humans showed up while he waited.

Though he frowned in deep thoughts. Honestly, he noticed the slight fear from the big human, Sparks, had when looking at the bridges and edges. Small details like that does not go unnoticed by him. The fact the big human lied his own name, had the same feeling of LV as his friend, and he were the same size as his friend in the Ruins, his way of speaking, not to mention the fact how Sparks passed through his zap puzzle with same trick as Will.

Now he must be thinking too much. It can’t be possible that they can be the same person. William’s a flame. And Sparks a human.

But wait! What if William is half human half monster with ability to change into both human and monster at any time!?

.

.

.

He snorted.

Yeah, that’s way too unrealistic to be true.

“something funny, bro?”

He internally sighs at his brother’s lazy way of using his ‘shortcuts’.

“IT’S NOTHING. I’M JUST THINKING SOMETHING RIDICULOUS. HOW ARE THE HUMANS? ARE THEY NEAR?”

“pretty close. what’ya think of ‘em?” his brother asked.

“WELL, THE SMALL HUMAN IS QUITE ENERGETIC AND PLAYFUL. THOUGH THE TALL HUMAN… I WONDER WHY HE LIED OF HIS OWN NAME. IT’S NOT LIKE WE KNOW ANY FAMOUS HUMANS DOWN HERE. MAYBE HE’S A MOVIE STAR AND DIDN’T KNOW THAT FACT?” He excused. Really not want to reveal Sans his incredulous thought, his brother is stressed enough for whatever it was for some time.

Sans looked surprised at him, though nodded in agreement.

“perhaps…”

 

~ * ~

 

“Get back here! Give back my badge!” he yelled at the small Pomeranian white dog, running on four legs in the forest. With Frisk following, though bit badly.

The dog stopped briefly and gazed back with small black eyes and wagging curly tail, takes off again soon as Will got into a distance to catch.

“God damnit!” he breathed. Where did this dog come from all the sudden!? Not to mention, how did this mutt get his badge!? He literally had it around his neck!

He had to stop soon, for both catching his breath and the fact he lost the sight of it. It was like it disappeared out of thin air all the sudden. A thug on his sleeve got his attention. Frisk looked up at him with worry.

‘Where’s the dog?’ they signed.

“Lost him. The damn mutt got away…” he frowned at the distance of the forest. “Let’s go back.” It would be easy following their footprints back. Frisk nodded, though stopped. Yet again gaining his attention. “What’s wrong?” seeing as the kid is looking after something in the distance.

They put a finger to their lips, gesturing silence.

And he did. Calming down his breathing and heartbeat to listen. And he heard it clearly. A voice.

Not just any.

A distressed one.

They looked at each other in realization before ran in the direction they heard it. Stopped few times to hear it again. Finally arriving to be surprised to be at bottom of a cliff. Finding a wide spot of avalanche. Finding the source of voice, it was a monster half buried beneath it!

“Anybody!” he called out.

“We’re here!” Will ran towards the grey gorilla monster who looked onto them in surprise and relief. “Is anyone else with you? Anything broken?” he questioned the monster as he looked around, quite a lot of snow. Was probably lucky to have only been caught at the end of it.

“My leg, it’s what keeps me awake enough and I’m alone…” He tiredly laid down. “Arent’cha humans?” he asked confused.

“Yep. But now’s not the time. Frisk, go get bone-bros or the dog guards. I’ll dig him out meanwhile.”

Frisk nodded with a firm salute. Tracking back from where they ran and into the forest.

Will took off his hoodie, tucking it so it can act as a pillow.

“Here, to rest your head meanwhile.” The gorilla monster looked incredulous, though accepted, tucking it under his head. “How the heck did you get stuck anyway?”

“… My greenhouse wasn’t far away. I was just making a round for harvest until it collapsed on me… must have been the storm. Makin’ it heavier.”

“Ah, that makes sense. How long?” he put down the backpack, finding the box he had for the game he made. Empty the pieces into the backpack.

“’Bout an hour. More or less.”

“Jesus, you must be freezing then!” he used the box like a shovel. Made it easier to dig than with his hands.

“Had worse.” He chuckled. “What’s your name, kid?”

“… Sparks.” He looked away in slight embarrassment.

“Ya shitting me.” he looks onto Will in disbelief. It really was something he thought up in short amount of time!

“kid!” Sans ran into their direction with Papyrus in tow… with Frisk on top of his shoulders.

“OH, MY GOODNESS! OLD MAN HICKS!” Papyrus screeched in horror. Immediately went by his side and began digging as well. While Sans used blue magic to levitate the heavier bits of lumps away without causing more snow to fall onto them.

“Ain’t an old man.” He grumbled beneath his breath, causing Will to withhold a chuckle. If this old man is this calm now, it just means he will be okay when they get him loose.

Will suspected they got here fast because of Sans. But now’s not the time to think about that.

He noticed the old guy was loose enough when reaching lower half.

“Papyrus, help me dragging him out, he should be loose enough.” Will ordered. Getting ready in position by holding upper arm of Hicks, Papyrus nodded, getting in position as well on the opposite side.

“On three. One, two, three!” they pulled, Hicks winced and gritted his teeth, but that must be because his leg hurt the most. And luckily enough, he did come loose enough and dragged him far away from the rubble.

“Fucking hell…” Hicks growled.

“NORMALLY I WOULD SAY ‘LANGUAGE’ BECAUSE PRESENT OF A CHILD. BUT I’LL LET IT PASS SEEING AS YOU’RE HURT.” they got him sitting leaned against a pine tree. As Papyrus checked the right leg.

Will looked surprised that Papyrus’ right eye glowed bright orange, almost like fire. And hands glowing green on the bleeding wound. Though made him realize as Hicks sighed in relief.

Healing magic?

“that’s green magic, my bro’s ability aside from using blue magic. pretty cool, huh?”

“Heh, yeah. Papyrus is the coolest.” He said sincerely.

Frisk and Hicks noticed Papyrus flushed orange, though still focused onto the wound. Hicks looked curiously at the kid, and they wiggled their brows, pointing at Papyrus then Will. Causing Hicks to chuckle, patting tiredly on kid’s head.

“You’re a weird kid.”

Frisk snickered, not bothered by the comment.

 

~ * ~

 

Grillby was cleaning the glass and plates behind the counter, content with the dogi’s playing poker, Tipsy partially lying on the table with still half glass of ale, and tooth/plant monster just leaving for the day after having paid for his meal, Scarlet was talking to a friend that was a fish monster by other end of the table, and a hamster monster by the jukebox, still making attempt to fix it.

Everything was peaceful and quiet.

At least it was until the bell rang at the entrance door, getting his attention to Papyrus and… Hicks getting supported inside? What happened? He walks around the counter only to still. Will. In human form!? Then he blinked to find a smaller human with him, a child!? Sans came in last, passing by Papyrus who assisted Hicks to sit at a booth to meet with him.

“hey, grillbz, can ya call bunny? the old man got a broken leg.”

Grillby nodded, though raised a brow at Will who seem to wilt under his gaze, already know that he want’s questions answered.

However, Grillby didn’t go to the back alone to get the phone, Sans had followed him.

“you knew. didn’t you?”

Ah, right. Sans had the thing of knowing souls more than some monsters are capable of. Meaning he knows that the human out there is Will.

Grillby sighs with a nod.

“why keep it from me?”

[ _…_ ] He really doesn’t have an answer to that.

“would you eventually tell me?” Sans came closer, taking his hand with a slight hurt look.

He nodded without hesitation. That was the one thing he would eventually have. Though after having talked over with it with Will.

“then there’s just one thing i just don’t understand. you just met that kid, why’re you so protective of him?”

[ _I knew his father. And spent time with him made me realize he never had an easy life on the surface. Being all alone._ ]

“oh…” Sans looks like he was struck with realization. “wait… alone? no one at all? what about his parents?”

[ _Will gave impression that Fintan and his mother had passed a long time ago. And not in a good way._ ] Grillby frowned, remembering the first time he saw the scar on the kid. He couldn’t bring himself to ask how the kid got it. Putting the phone up his ear, though a tug at his hand got him to look down finding Sans gesturing ‘give me’.

It made Grillby realize Sans was helping him refrain from speaking norm. Nodding as he gives the receiver to him. Giving Sans a chaste kiss at his temple before going back out to find out what happened to Hicks.

Though soon as he came out of the door, he blinked at the sight of the dogi getting excited of being petted by the human child, who’s giggling and smiling widely.

Well, that was a thing.

“HELLO, GRILLBY. IS SANS THE ONE TALKING ON THE PHONE?” Papyrus asked, sitting across Hicks with Will next to him. Grillby knows by now that the cheery skeleton is more perspective than given credit for, nodding as an answer.

“GOOD. SPARKS AND FRISK FOUND OLD MAN HICKS BURIED BY SNOW ON THE SMALL ROAD, WE MUST HAVE MISSED IT WHEN CLEARING THE ROADS. IT WAS A GOOD THING, OR ELSE WE WOULDN’T HAVE KNOWN, AND IT WOULD HAVE GOTTEN WORSE IF DISCOVERED TOO LATE.” Papyrus explained.

“Not an old man…” Hicks grumbled. “But, yeah, I owe them one.” If it weren’t for knowing Hicks already, he wouldn’t have sensed the underlying statement from him.

Hicks is a former vice-captain of the Royal Guard, it meant that he wouldn’t turn them in despite loyalty to Asgore. Which was rather a huge relief for Grillby.

It was too much and way too soon. Not to mention wrong, despite there was a chance for freedom of breaking the barrier, he wasn’t agreeing to sacrifice lives of young humans who had nothing to do with the war for it.

Grillby nods, gazing questionably at Will.

Papyrus said Sparks and Frisk… Meaning the kid provided a fake name.

He then gestured towards the shelves, tilted his head as asking a question.

“Whisky, please.” Hicks started.

“OH. MILKSHAKE PLEASE.” Papyrus added with a smile. Of course, he would ask that. It was the only thing on the menu for Papyrus that wasn’t considered ‘greasy’.

When gazing at Will, the kid realized he were supposed to order as well.

“Uhm, milkshake for me and the kid too?”

Grillby nodded. It was a little unusual getting wider request for the milkshake, nevertheless, he would oblige. Knowing that Will don’t drink alcohol for some reason.

Returning with the drinks, taking a seat with them as the dogi prepped questions, even preparing to assist Hicks with the farming until he’s better.

He often subtly glances at Will, his expression softening to find the kid named Frisk, sitting on Will’s lap relaxed. Even Will gives occasion a soft expression on the child before going back to focus on conversations.

Just what is their relation?

“I can help out as well. If that’s okay.” Will spoke up to the subject of assisting Hicks for harvest.

“Really? That would be a lot of help. Thanks, kid.” Hicks grinned. “Though I gotta question. You’re an adult, right?”

Will nodded, looking confused as he was sipping his drink.

“Why not get a drink with us? Papyrus can watch over kiddo for tonight.”

“I CAN, IT’S NO PROBLEM. WE STILL HAVE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TO MAKE!” Papyrus added nonchalantly smiling.

“Oh, uh… sure. Would that be alright for you?” Will asked Frisk. The child looks up with a smile, reaching up to pat Will’s cheek grinning before getting back to sip happily on the milkshake.

Will snorted, hiding amused expression in the child’s hair with shoulders shaking.

“You’re such a weirdo, kid.”

Frisk shrugged smiling.

 

 

It didn’t take long before finding out why Will don’t drink.

William was giggling at random things just by cider. At least now he knows that the kid’s a lightweight. It would be amusing sight if it wasn’t for the worry of accidently transforming to fire form before his regulars.

“It’s only first glass! How’re you drunk now?” Hicks exclaimed with amused grin, drinking his own beer.

“I’m not drunk!” Will easily pouted, though just as easily broke with another giggle.

“Sure, ya ain’t. Are all humans this easy to get drunk?”

Will shook his head.

“Nah… Ai just am blight… light… lighte-feather… Ai am enlighten.” Will slurred. Okay, now it was amusing.

“ya mean lightweight?” Sans questions. Instead of having a beer, he has a ketchup bottle. Someone who’s have a good time of getting to tell awful puns just to make Will giggle more.

There was only the four of them in the bar, close to closing time. Though he didn’t mind. It was his bar after all.

Will nodded.

“The strongast drink eva made… as I know is, Scotland. When Ai was there, the big guys like you, all musly…” Will pointed at Hicks who snorted at that. “had weird fights versu fights of casting logs and drag heavy balls size of… of…”

“Sparks?” Hicks raised brow to Will’s swaying, looking a bit off.

It took a split second before Grillby realized what was about to happen, quickly reached Will’s arm over the counter as Will was falling from the chair, Sans coming to rescue right after. Managing to get Will before crashing to the floor.

“… whelp, he floored that one.”

[ _Sans._ ]

“Dang, didn’t think he was _that_ lightweight. Ya think he’s alright?” Hicks asked. Unable to move from his seat because of the new cast.

Grillby got around the counter with Sans’ help to lift up

“he will be. most likely with a headache though.”

“Ay… are ya taking him upstairs!?” Hicks asked incredulously, seeing Grillby carrying Will with him towards the back.

He nods. Given a dumbfounded look in return.

Not hard to understand, he doesn’t open his private space for anybody. Except Sans, Papyrus at least ask for permission. Though he had extended it to Will as well.

Putting him down on the bed, yet again. He sighs with a chuckle. Then frowning.

Guess he will get his explanations tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna support for more chapters? You can do it on this link.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda got another story I needed out of the system. So here you go. The others will be written eventually when I have time.  
> Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Support author with coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/conniespell


End file.
